


The Hand that Wields the Sword

by SilverDaye



Series: Sword of the Sith [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Clone Wars, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dream visions, Fluff, Force Visions, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Suitless Vader, Vaderwan, obikin, vader is thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/pseuds/SilverDaye
Summary: It's the Clone Wars. The Separatists have the fearful team of General Kenobi who holds the leash of Darth Vader, both of which have been raised by cruel Sith masters. Now the Sith masters have decided Kenobi is no longer needed to control Vader, but Vader will destroy them for daring such a thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new reworked version of my [older fic by the same name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802616). It started off as just a little idea I wanted to write down. Decided to post it with no intentions of doing anything else with it. However it got a lot of positive response so I kept writing, but I still had no plan. I was making it up as I went. I eventually got overwhelmed. So I decided to redo the story. It originally starts off the same. The newer fic will pull from ideas from the older one, but overall the new one will be different.

Thunder rolled across the sky. The clouds were growing darker and heavier in the east. Darth Vader gave a quick glimpse at the sky. He wanted to be back before it started to rain. He looked back down at his feet. His ember eyes quickly met the wide-eyed gaze of the Jedi padawan sprawled on the ground. Vader smiled as he lazily moved his red lightsaber in a circle.

The little Jedi youngling was human looking, but not a human with its green skin. Vader's master would call this creature disgusting. Darth Sidious loathed all non-humans. They were inferior. Vader didn't particularly care what this padawan was. It still bled. It still feared. And that was enough for him. He had left this little one alive while he killed its master. Let it feel the terror and doom of knowing its end was nigh. At least Vader was getting something out of this. The padawan's Jedi master was old and had barely put up a decent fight.

Finally done drinking up the Jedi's fear, Vader smiled as he brought down his red lightsaber. It cut through the neck of the padawan without hesitation. He collected the Jedi's lightsabers and sliced them open with his own. He collected the two kyber crystals from inside the sabers, stuffed them into a pocket on his belt, and left quietly back into the forest.

He had lured the two Jedi here by creating small disturbances in the Force. They weren't in command of any clone troops. They were mere couriers as they escorted a group of technicians, which should have been captured by Vader's droid troops by now with the two Jedi out of the way. Vader wound his way through the forest until he found his speeder.

He made it back to the grand manor that was doubling as the Separatist base just as the rain started to come down. None of the droids stopped him as he made his way into the manor. Whoever had owned this place was well off. Lush wood paneling and gold details adorned the high walls and arched doorways and windows.

Vader made his way into a large room sitting room. The back wall curved to overlook a well kept garden. Large floor-to-ceiling windows draped in cream colored drapes took up the whole arched wall. Various sofas and seats were arranged tastefully around the room. Vader moved towards a seat next to the windows. Droid parts and tools were scattered on a low sofa table.

Vader plopped down in a seat in front of the table. He grabbed a droid head and a hydrospanner, then reclined and kicked his feet up on the table. He rotated the head of the droid slowly in one hand. There was no outer metal casing thus all the inner workings of the droid were exposed. In his other hand he lazily twirled the hydrospanner. However his attention wasn't on the droid. His eyes kept flickering over to the form standing in front of the windows.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in front of one of the many tall windows. He stood with his arms clasped behind his back. His auburn hair was smoothly combed to the side, which matched his well-trimmed beard. He was dressed in all black clothing cut in a military style. Clipped to his belt was his lightsaber. Obi-Wan had his back to Vader facing the window. Vader glanced beyond the figure to the windows. The rain was falling in the garden, but otherwise there was nothing of note happening out there.

Vader checked along his Force bond with the other. Obi-Wan was keep himself reserved, as he usually did. Vader could pick out that he was trying to calm himself amongst some rising anxiety. Vader sighed as again he tried to entertain himself with the droid head, but just couldn't. He found his attention again lingering back to Obi-Wan. Finally he sent a very gentle questioning probe along their Force bond. Obi-Wan's shoulders rose and fell as he took a deep breath.

"No need to worry about me," he said.

"I'm only worried because I know you are not focused on the rain," Vader said. "What is it that is bothering you?"

"I was merely thinking at how nice the scenery is," Obi-Wan remarked. Vader frowned. Obi-Wan continued, "If you could anywhere in the galaxy without any other obligations or worries where would it be?"

 _Wherever you are_ , Vader thought.  _I want to be anywhere you are. I care not where that actually is._

As if sensing Vader's thoughts, or perhaps knowing his younger companion very well, Obi-Wan added. "If you could choose a place for the two of us to go, where would you go?"

Vader paused as he considered. In truth he didn't care for such things, but clearly Obi-Wan did to some degree. Vader's favorite places were merely where he was able to spend time with Obi-Wan. When there were no missions or training. Usually that was on Serenno or Coruscant, but lately it was on their star cruiser.

"Why does it matter?" Vader finally asked giving up on finding an answer.

"It doesn't," Obi-Wan said a bit softly. "I was merely curious as to what you might prefer. Some place metropolitan? Some place isolated? Forests? Mountains?"

Vader looked back over at the droid. He would think on this more. If Obi-Wan wanted to know, than Vader would find an answer. However, he wasn't able to delve into at the moment as large clanking footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Obi-Wan took another deep breath and Vader could feel the older man steeling himself on the inside.

Obi-Wan turned around and glanced down at the lounging Vader. Vader in turn gave a lazy smile. He noticed Obi-Wan's lip twitch ever so slightly up in the corner of his mouth. However then Obi-Wan's blue eyes focused on the double doors. He walked pass the multiple sofas and chairs. Then he stood waiting in front of the open area before the doors.

The doors swung open. Two MangaGuards walked in followed by B2 battle droids escorting a line of prisoners in. These prisoners were the technicians the two Jedi were guarding. There were all human and wore blue uniforms accented in yellow and white. They were disheveled looking and soaking wet from the rain. Vader immediately sensed their fear, but it was a shame they didn't fear enough. They would soon, he thought with an inner smile.

"General Kenobi, we've brought the prisoners," one MangaGuard said as it moved to the wall to stand guard. The prisoners were placed in a line facing Obi-Wan.

"I take it you are technicians working for the Quellian military," Obi-Wan said keeping his voice professional and even. Perhaps only Vader would have noted the edge of boredom and annoyance.

Vader went back to looking at his droid, content to merely sense through the Force what was happening by the door. There was no need to look at the disgusting lot standing in front of Obi-Wan. He could sense their rising discomfort and fear. None of the prisoners responded. The general looked at the droids waiting quietly behind the line. "Is this a unit involved in Project Corvus?"

"Affirmative," one MangaGuard responded.

The moment Project Corvus was mentioned, the prisoners became more restless. A few flinched and glanced uneasy glances at each other. One took a sharp intake of air, but tried to muffle it. The Force hummed that these prisoners were indeed part of the project. Vader took a deep breath. He enjoyed it when the Force spoke to him. Worked for him. Vader knew he was the Chosen One. The favorite child of the Force. It moved for  _him_.

"We won't give you anything," a female said. Her blond hair had come undone from its once tidy bun. Now long strands were plastered to her pale face.

"I don't need you to give me anything. We already have everything we need," Obi-Wan said as he walked two steps closer. "But I am looking for a volunteer."

While Vader held back any outward display of his annoyance, he did let it vibrate along his bond to Obi-Wan. The former ignored it, keeping focused on the task at hand. Vader didn't believe any of these wretched lifeforms were worth Obi-Wan's time. But Obi-Wan had insisted on it, so Vader went along with the plan.

"We'll help you with nothing Separatists scum," the woman replied. Then she spit towards Obi-Wan. He was too far away from her for anything to land on him. He barely reacted. His back was straight, hands still clasped behind his back. An awkward and tense silence filled the room.

Yet anger seared through Vader. This pathetic worm dared to insult Obi-Wan. Vader's arm shot out towards the woman. The woman gave out a loud gasp of air. She fell over onto her knees. Her eyes were wide and mouth open. Then suddenly her back arched back wildly. An inhumane screech escaped her mouth. Blood started to come out of her nose, mouth, and eyes.

"Lord Vader," Obi-Wan said.

The piercing screaming continued until the voice turned into thick gurgles as blood started to bubble out of the woman's mouth. She flopped back forward, letting the blood splash to the floor.

"Vader," Obi-Wan repeated as he glanced over.

Vader could feel the wonderful fear and pain erupting from the woman. It wasn't enough though. Nowhere near enough for the crime she had committed. Vader could feel her through the Force. He sensed every piece of her meager body. He zeroed in on the parts that would give her the most pain and then pulled at them in the Force. He could sense her nerve endings sending electrical pulses of pain through her.

 _Vader_ , Obi-Wan said annoyed through the Force.

 _Very well_ , Vader responded. He snapped his hand shut into a fist. A loud snapping sound was heard, and the woman fell to the floor. She was silent and unmoving. Vader sent his satisfaction to Obi-Wan, who didn't respond. Obi-Wan returned to face the remaining prisoners. His face stoic and cold.

 _We don't need them_ , Vader said.  _I'm more than capable._

 _I never said you weren't_ , Obi-Wan replied a bit tersely.  _However, your focus needs to elsewhere. It's best just to get one of them to do it._

Vader wanted to argue that he could manage to do two things at once, but he knew Obi-Wan was being stubborn on this. He would let the older man win.  _Well at least they might be more willing to comply now_ , Vader said darkly amused as he noticed the heightened levels of fear and barely contained panic.

"Once again I shall ask. Do I have any volunteers to help with a task?" Obi-Wan asked. None of the prisoners answered.

Vader tossed the droid head to the floor and placed the hydrospanner on the table before he stood up. His movements were quiet and sleek. He moved like a predator as he silently moved through the sofas towards Obi-Wan. He stopped as he came to stand behind Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had been examining each of the remaining prisoners not only visually but through the Force as well. He was trying to narrow down which would be the best.

 _Shall I narrow down the herd again?_ Vader asked a bit eagerly. He gave a wicked smiled when Obi-Wan gave his consent. Vader's hand shot out to one of the prisoners at the end of the line. A human male with dark skin and braided hair.

With a quick motion, the Force grabbed the man's arm and violently twisted. Several snaps were heard as the arm broke into different pieces. It was followed by a delicious scream as the man fell to his knees. Vader repeated the process with the man's other arm. Vader enjoyed the sight of the man falling to floor with his two useless arms flapping limply and broken to his sides at unnatural angles.

Vader turned his attention back to Obi-Wan whose eyes kept returning to one of the prisoners in the middle of the line. The man was on the small side, possibly the youngest out of the group. However, he did appear the most calm out of the group. He was doing a better job at controlling his fear than the others.

 _That one?_  Vader asked Obi-Wan. It took a moment for Obi-Wan to agree.  _And the others?_  Vader asked.

 _Do what you will with them_ , Obi-Wan said. Vader licked his lips and smiled.

 

* * *

 

By the time Obi-Wan exited the private refresher of his room, he had been in there for more than an hour. He was wearing loose white sleep clothes with a damp towel draped across his shoulders. His eyes immediately found the other laying on the bed

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said annoyed.

Obi-Wan was the only one to call to Vader by that name. The only one Vader would allow to call him by that name. It had been Vader's name once. It was the name he held when he first met Obi-Wan. Vader had been a young child then. Taken from a mother and a planet he couldn't barely remember. He had been placed into the arms of a teenage Obi-Wan. Vader had been told the Force sung as the two came together. The Force bond had been instantaneous. A testament to all that these two were meant to be together. Even the Force willed it to be so.

"What have I told you about laying in my bed fully clothed?" Obi-Wan said as he glared at Anakin. "And really? Your boots?"

Anakin glanced down at his muddy boots which had stained the clean linens of the bed. Obi-Wan marched over to a datapad inserted into a panel in the wall near the door. He angrily tapped at it as he ordered a cleaning droid to bring fresh bed sheets. When he was finished, he turned back towards Anakin. While Obi-Wan frowned, Anakin only smiled. The younger enjoyed getting a rise out of the older from time to time.

"I am not in the mood tonight," Obi-Wan said as he walked over. "I am quite tired and was hoping to go to bed promptly tonight."

Before Anakin could respond, Obi-Wan brought his hand forward. Anakin could easily see what Obi-Wan was about to do. He could have stopped it if he really wanted to, but he let it play out. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force, grabbed Anakin, then pulled him off the bed onto the floor. Obi-Wan then threw his damp towel on to Anakin's head.

"You should go shower," Obi-Wan said.

"I was hoping we could shower together, but you were already in there when I got here," Anakin said as took the towel off his head and smiled up at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "You are no longer a youngling, Anakin. You are more than capable of taking care of yourself."

Anakin rolled off the floor and started to undress. Yet as he his hands grabbed his belt, he remembered the two kyber crystals.

"I almost forgot," Anakin said as he fished the two crystals out. "For your collection."

Obi-Wan turned and Anakin tossed the two crystals into the air. Obi-Wan caught them effortlessly. He let the two crystals roll around in his hand. When Anakin had been ordered by his masters to kill his first Jedi, Obi-Wan had asked him to bring back the kyber crystal in the Jedi's lightsaber. Anakin proudly presented Obi-Wan with the crystal.

"Why do you want it?" a teenage Anakin had asked.

Obi-Wan held the green crystal up to the light. "The kyber crystal is what powers a lightsaber. Its heart. The Jedi share a special connection with the kyber. They welcome the Jedi to hear their songs and learn their lessons. They are unmatched in their ability to channel energy. I have witnessed what happens when a crystal absorbs too much energy. It explodes with a massive amount of force."

"You're going to blow something up?" Anakin asked as he eyed the small crystal with awe.

"Perhaps. Eventually. This small crystal won't do much. But if you put enough of them together, well I imagine it would be quite spectacular."

What Obi-Wan was saving the crystals for, Anakin still didn't know. But he didn't let his thoughts linger on such. He continued to undress. Obi-Wan's attention had moved on to the small water boiler sitting on the small table in the room. He was preparing a night time cup of tea. He was not interested in the undressing young man. The two had been together for fifteen years now. Obi-Wan was just as used to seeing Anakin's naked body as his own.

Fully bare and naked, Anakin paused glancing over at Obi-Wan. He had hoped that perhaps Obi-Wan was stealing glances over at Anakin, but the older man was still focused on preparing his tea. Anakin sighed and marched into the refresher.

When Anakin exited the steamy refresher, the lights were off in the bedroom. He could make out the form of Obi-Wan asleep under fresh blankets. Anakin made his way quietly through the room to the bed. He paused for a moment watching Obi-Wan, before he moved to the otherside of the bed. He gently pulled back the covers and slid in. He made his way to the sleeping form. He gently moved his arms under Obi-Wan's so Anakin could wrap his arms around Obi-Wan's chest. Anakin brought his chest flush against Obi-Wan's back. Then Anakin pressed his face into the back of Obi-Wan's neck. He gently nuzzled his neck.

It was something Anakin had done since he was child as he would climb into bed with Obi-Wan. At first it had been done to seek comfort from losing his mother. Then in comfort from the pain and torture. Now it was just a bedtime ritual.

Now Anakin laid still. Obi-Wan had yet to fully fall asleep. He had awoken from Anakin entering the bed, but now was slipping back to sleep Anakin took deep breaths enjoying the scent of Obi-Wan. It made him think of wood and honey. He thought back to what Obi-Wan had asked him earlier. Where would he could go if he could go anywhere in the galaxy? Where did this scent come from? This feeling of warmth and the heartbeat of Obi-Wan? This is where Anakin would choose to go. Whatever this was, Anakin could stay here forever.

Anakin could feel the two start to slowly synchronize. Their breathing matching. Their hearts beating at the same beat. As the two became perfectly in line, both let out a breath of pleasure. Such synchronization was only possible when the two were physically close and performing the same task. Generally it happened when the two slept like this, but it had happened a few times while meditating. Only twice had it happened it battle.

Anakin loved it. He was one with Obi-Wan. It was the only way he was able to get any true sleep. Whenever he was away from Obi-Wan, sleep was fleeting and unrestful. When Anakin had been a young teen, Obi-Wan had tried to force Anakin to sleep in separate beds. Anakin wouldn't have it. At first he stormed around for days. Obi-Wan refused to give into Anakin's immature tantrums.

Yet then Anakin filled their Force bond each night with strong emotions of annoyance, betrayal, and loneliness. He would howl into the Force each night, knowing it kept Obi-Wan awake. Finally Obi-Wan relented when he could barely stay awake. Anakin helped him to his bed, then crawled in with him. Obi-Wan didn't say anything. He just let Anakin wrap his arounds around him as it had always been. The two slept for the first time in weeks. The next night as Anakin crawled into bed, Obi-Wan said nothing. He hadn't ever since.

When their bond was this strong, Anakin could slip along it unnoticed. He felt his way into Obi-Wan's mind. Obi-Wan kept himself shielded at all times, and sneaking pass those shields was not easy. But eventually Anakin had found a way. He made himself like oil in water. He didn't force Obi-Wan's shields down. He merely slid through them, pass them. To Obi-Wan it would feel like nothing at all.

Once past the shields, Anakin followed his well trodden path to the part of Obi-Wan's mind he was searching for. To Anakin it appeared as a large, circular area that was wrapped tight in black cords. He started to slowly work his way through the cords, again silently slipping through them. But as he touched them, he could feel the emotions the cords were made of.

_Fear. Protect. Fear. Guilt. Fear. Protect._

Yet once he was pass the outer layer, a warm glowing ball awaited. Anakin pressed himself against the emotion. _Love._  Not just any love. Love for Anakin. Love for Vader. Love for  _him_. Only for him. Anakin took great pleasure in knowing there was no one else. Nothing else. When Anakin first discovered this place he had been overjoyed and overwhelmed. His reaction had actually caused the two to go out of synch and he was thrown out of Obi-Wan's mind.

It had taken about four more trips before Anakin finally realized that it was real. Obi-Wan did love Anakin. He didn't really show it. Never said it. Anakin had always desperately craved for more from Obi-Wan. Seeing this had validated everything in Anakin. Put him at an ease from tension he hadn't be aware he had been keeping.

Yet then Anakin reflected on the dark coils that encased that love. It was mostly fear. Was Obi-Wan afraid of Anakin? Of Vader? Everyone else was. Even his masters. They liked to act like they weren't afraid. That they were the ones in control. They were the ones who held Vader's reins. But deep down Vader sensed their fear. The fear that Vader couldn't be leashed. That Vader would turn on them if not bent properly to their will. Anakin was the Chosen One. The weapon to bring about the destruction of the Jedi and the rise of the Sith Empire. His power was unparalleled. Thus his cruel masters had shaped him into Vader. The only kindness they had ever shown him was entrusting his care onto Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan who had tended each wound Anakin had received from a whip or lightsaber or Force lightning. Obi-Wan who washed the blood off of Anakin whether it was his own or others. Obi-Wan who carried him, fed him, nursed him back to health when he was forced into isolated darkness for days on end to strengthen his connection to the Dark Side of the Force.

Obi-Wan never shied away from all that Anakin and Vader were. In the violent wake of Vader's violence and success, Obi-Wan was always the calm presence. His eyes cast in worry, but not for what had happened but for Anakin. His eyes always scanning Anakin's body for injuries. Yet had that all been a lie? Had Obi-Wan been carefully hiding his true feelings? Did Obi-Wan secretly fear Anakin like everyone else did?

It threw Anakin into a deep spiral of depression. He lashed out at anyone. He was far more violent and crueler than he had been. He had leveled a whole pirate base. Not just killed each pirate within, but blasted the building out of existence.

When he came to, it was when the hands of Obi-Wan were pulling him up out of the fine dust of debri. Strong soothing hands placed bacta patches on his cuts. A steady low but calm voice reassured him. That was when Anakin realized Obi-Wan didn't fear him. He never had. But what did Obi-Wan fear? What coiled around Obi-Wan's love for Anakin?

That's when he realized it wasn't the fear of Anakin but the fear for Anakin. He feared for Anakin's safety and wellbeing. He feared for Anakin getting hurt. And for that Anakin could forgive and accept Obi-Wan. But he still lamented the fact the fear was still there.

 _I don't need to be protected anymore_ , Anakin said into the warmth of the love. Anakin wanted nothing more to burn off the fear. To show Obi-Wan he was capable of protecting not only himself but Obi-Wan as well. Eventually he would. He would find a way.

For now Anakin had to be contempt with moments like this. Anakin drew forth his own warm glowing love from deep inside him. He placed it next to Obi-Wan's. He hoped that somehow Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's love as well as Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's.

This is how Anakin finally fell asleep. Dozing off to warm light of love and the matching heart beat of Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self promoting: [Check out my tumblr.](https://silvereddaye.tumblr.com/) [I also draw art.](https://silvereddaye.tumblr.com/post/177629449262/someone-has-missed-someone-else-over-the-long) [Check it out.](https://silvereddaye.tumblr.com/post/177452236017/silvereddaye-another-draw-the-squad-clone-wars)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vader get orders. Some of them he follows. Some of them he ignores.

The white halls of the Quellian military base were quiet. Too quiet. Vader assumed the walls were lined with acoustic panels that absorbed sound. Vader had to focus to actually hear the footsteps of the technician ahead of him. Like the technician, Vader also wore the blue military uniform. There had been no trouble getting into the base and moving through various checkpoints. Vader's forged ID worked as it should. If any security guards decided to look too closely at the Sith, then a simple mind trick was all that was needed.

Vader approved of Obi-Wan's choice for his guide. The technician, reeking in fear and nervousness in the Force, was able to keep a calm facade. So far he had been performing his duty well. The small human technician had led the Sith into the base and into this high-security communications building. Soon the technician should find an out-of-the-way terminal, and Vader could wrap up the first part of the mission.

Vader was ready for the second part of the mission. This base and everyone along in it would serve as a message to the Republic from the Separatists. Vader looked forward to making that message as bloody as possible.

"No restrictions?" Vader had asked Obi-Wan earlier that day. Vader sat in a chair while Obi-Wan stood behind him combing his wavy dark blond hair back. It was an attempt to at least make Vader looked somewhat more militaristic. Vader was enjoying the grooming and Obi-Wan's attention. He let out a long sigh as Obi-Wan finished, placing the comb down on a nearby table.

"Your orders are to decimate the base," Obi-Wan said. "Only one restriction. If our volunteer does his job, he is to be kept alive as per the agreement I made with him."

"Such a man of his word," Vader said as he stood up. "You're too kind. Just let me kill him."

"That would be the kindness," Obi-Wan replied. "How will our volunteer handle it? To witness your work first hand? To be the only one left alone in the ruins of the base as Republic ships come to investigate? What will he say? How will he explain it? Can you imagine the bottomless guilt he'll feel?"

A dark curl of pleasure twisted inside Vader from Obi-Wan's words. He couldn't stop the dark smile that grew on his lips. The same smile grew on Vader in the present in the white quiet halls of the communication building. He let his mind wander to how he should start. The noise-dampening building provided an interesting starting ground. He wondered how well it held back screams. Hopefully it did a decent job. What a delight it would be to come upon fresh victims who were utterly clueless to the carnage that lay the next hallway over.

Perhaps Vader's beautiful message would finally draw out some real Jedi. Not like the two he had killed the day before. Generally Vader's masters had always kept him away from any of the Jedi generals, but he did have standing orders if he ever came across a Jedi to kill it. Vader ached to have a worthy fight. He desperately wanted to test himself against a true Jedi master. The ones he had fought before were not warriors. They had been weak and easily defeated.

"Your time is not yet, Lord Vader," Sidious had told Vader the last time Vader suggested he be stationed closer to any Jedi. The Republic had just won the battle on Christophsis. Surely without a strong Force user guiding the clones, they would quickly and easily fall. "Don't worry my young apprentice," Sidious promised. "Your time will come. You will be my weapon to unleash upon the foolish Jedi and all will be destroyed."

"In-in here," came the small voice of the technician. Vader snapped out of his thoughts and glanced down at the trembling man. The technician gestured with his arm to the open door. It was a small room, barely bigger than a closet, filled with a few terminals and holoprojectors. It would work. Vader sharply nodded his head towards the room. The technician understand the silent command and walked into the room with Vader behind him. The technician immediately went straight up to a terminal and started to get to work. Vader turned to the door controls and locked the room.

He focused on his bond with Obi-Wan. He stretched his senses until he felt Obi-Wan's presence. With the physical distance between them, it took a lot of effort to connect, but he felt Obi-Wan answer back. No words were needed. Obi-Wan understood the message. Vader had made it safely inside. When he sent the second probe to Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan would know the first part of the mission was completed.

Vader drew away from Obi-Wan and focused back on the technician. He silently stalked up behind the man, who was too engrossed to notice the Sith standing right behind him. Project Corvus had been a decent plan of the Republic's, Vader admitted. It was an attempt to keep their data secure. The attempt was to make the data and code more organic to prevent the many droids the Confederacy owned from breaking in. However, Vader felt with enough time he could have made a droid capable of breaking through the Corvus Code.

Vader felt like he himself could also have done the job as well. No need for the technician, but Obi-Wan had insisted. Vader warmed at the thought of Obi-Wan being protective of him. Obi-Wan wanted Vader on alert. Neither one knew how easy it would be to infiltrate the base. Plus with the way Project Corvus was suppose to work, one wrong move would alert the entire Republic. It was best to use someone with detailed knowledge of the code to quietly pass through the security.

"It's done," the technician said in a voice barely a whisper. The technician handed Vader a small black datachip. Vader took and slid it into a secured pocket.

"You've done well," Vader replied. Yet the fear in the man only increased. "We will keep our promises. You will live." The man only gave a small nod. Vader leaned in so his gold eyes peered directly into the man's eyes. "And if you want to live, I suggest you keep close." Then Vader crudely smiled and enjoyed the rush of new fear that poured off the man.

Vader had thought to originally just leave the technician here alone. Until he recalled Obi-Wan's words. How well would this poor fool handle the horror that was Darth Vader? Vader again stretched himself along his link to Obi-Wan. There was another soft answer from the other side. Obi-Wan understood he had been successful. Now it was time to start the second part of the mission.

 

* * *

 

Vader sat on a low wall that was a divider between the road and a pedestrian walkway of the base. His head was back and eyes were closed. He took deep breaths. The air was drenched in the smell of blood and blaster fire and explosions and dust. He reached out into the Force finding the still burning but weak presence of the living. There were still survivors. Vader still had work to do.

Of course there was the presence of the technician nearby. The man was slumped against the wall of a building. His face was pale and sweaty, and his eyes were unfocused and distant. His uniform was soiled from vomit and urine. Blood and black dust caked the pants. Vader had made sure the pathetic worm was indeed following him, willingly or not. Sometimes that meant pulling the man along by the Force. Eventually the man figured it out, it was just best to follow the Sith.

Vader's commlink chimed. He lifted his arm and pulled back his sleeve to expose the comm. The incoming message was not from Obi-Wan, so Vader didn't answer it. He let his sleeve drop and stood up. He walked over to the slumped technician.

"Come," Vader said. The man slowly focused his gaze on the Sith and sluggishly started to pull himself up. Again Vader's comm went off, and again he ignored it. Vader focused his attention on the direction where there were still living beings. There was quite a lot of them in the northwest corner of the base.

Vader scowled when once again his comm went off. This time he allowed the message to play. A blue holographic image of a Skokoan came up. Vader frowned. It was Wat Tambor of the Separatist Council. He was one of the more ambitious councillors who liked to play a more active role in the war.

"Lord Vader," Tambor's message started. "I have new orders for you. On your base is a committee from Oviedo Engineering. They were there to show off some new weapon designs. You are to capture them alive."

The message flickered off. The technician's eyes went from the spot where the hologram had been to Vader and back again. Vader was unmoving. He reached out along his Force bond and found Obi-Wan's response. They were too far to form words, so he sent a questioning feeling. Obi-Wan's reply was of simple reassurance. It meant no change of plans.

Vader snapped his hand down and stormed off towards the northwest corner. Anger rapidly grew inside of Vader. Tambor thought he could order Vader around? He did not take orders from such lowly lifeforms.

" _Who do you serve, boy?"_

An uninvited memory slammed into the Sith. He ground his teeth and clenched his fists as he remembered being a trembling boy sprawled on a cold dark floor.

 

* * *

 

 

"Who do you serve, boy?"

"I serve you, master," the boy had responded.

"Who do you obey?"

A flash of purple Force lightning came out of the darkness and struck the child. Screaming filled the air. When the lightning faded, the screaming fell into deep troubled breaths of pain.

"I obey you, master," the boy said with a weak and trembling voice.

The boy had laid there, violently shaking in pain. Every now and then his body would tighten and spasm. He wasn't sure how long he had been left to merely rot there. It could have been hours or days. Then he felt the soft hands grabbing him and pulling him up. He felt a warm presence urging him to sleep, and he gladly gave himself to the dark abyss.

When he woke he was back in his room. Obi-Wan was sitting on a chair next to him. His head had sunk to his chest as he had fallen asleep. The boy tried to sit up, but let out a yelp as pain shot through him. Obi-Wan's head snapped up.

"Anakin! Lay back down! You haven't healed completely." Obi-Wan's hands softly landed on the boy's shoulders and gently pushed him back down in to the bed. "Here have some water," Obi-Wan said as he brought up a glass of water.

The coolness of the water instantly felt good, but the boy ended up gagging and coughing most of it up. His throat seared in pain when the water had hit it. Obi-Wan put his hand on the boy's back and gently rubbed.

"Let's try this again. Slowly this time," Obi-Wan said as he brought the water back up. The boy compiled and this time only took a small slow sip. This time his body didn't reject the water. After a few more sips, Obi-Wan put the water away. His blue eyes were soft and full of concern.

"You should have listened to them," he said. "Just followed orders. Then this wouldn't have happened."

The boy thought about what had happened before his punishment. He had been thrown into a room with three grown man. A dark voice announced that if the men wanted to leave they had to kill the boy. If the boy wanted to leave, he had to kill the men. A long knife was thrown into the room. It clattered against the floor. All four looked at it uneasily. One of the men were the first to run for it.

It wasn't easy overcoming three grown men, but then again they didn't have the Force like the boy had. However, he had only incapacitated them. The dark voice of his master came forth saying he had to kill them to leave. The boy said he wouldn't. Then he was dragged away for his punishment.

"I can't," the boy replied defensively.

"Anakin . . ." the young man groaned.

"I can't and I won't," the boy said again. "I hate them!"

An uneasy silence fell between them. The boy too stubborn and proud to speak first. It was Obi-Wan who finally gave in.

"Anakin you can't keep fighting them like this. It will only get worse."

"I won't submit." The boy looked away from Obi-Wan not wanting to see the soft expression. After another small moment of awkward silence, the boy said in small whisper, "I dream about her." Obi-Wan didn't say anything, but the boy could feel the other's emotions. Curiosity. Concern. Guilt.

"I hear her screaming. I feel her hands clawing into me and then weakening as she dies," the boy continued in his soft voice. "I can't even remember what she looks like. What her voice sounds like, except for her screams. Then I can hear them. Hear their laughing. I can feel their joy as she dies and they take away their prize."

The boy finally ventured to look back at Obi-Wan. The young man's face is furrowed in concern with a frown on his face. A dull heart ache vibrated along the bond the two share. The boy had made Obi-Wan remember something painful. The boy wondered if perhaps Obi-Wan was taken from his mother too.

"I don't want them to be my masters," the boy said.

He wanted to add that he didn't want to continue to be a slave, but he didn't voice it. He was afraid Obi-Wan would think him silly. The boy had been so young when he had been found and taken. Surely he wouldn't have memories of his life as a slave from before. He could barely remember his own mother. Yet he did. They weren't the clearest memories, but the strong emotions were hard to chase away. The pain and fear were the strongest. It didn't help that it was the same pain and fear he felt at the hands of his new masters.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. He moved so he was sitting on the side of the bed. He leaned over and placed a hand on the boy's shoulders.

"Anakin, can you listen to me?" Obi-Wan asked. The boy hesitated, but then gave a small nod. "Can you follow my orders?" With more confidence, the boy nodded again. Obi-Wan put his other hand on the boy's other shoulder. "Listen to me, Anakin. Follow my orders. Can you do that?"

"Ye-yes," the boy said.

"Good," Obi-Wan said a bit relieved. He leaned back. "Then here are your orders. You must obey our masters."

The boy groaned. "No."

"Anakin, please," Obi-Wan pleaded. "You said you could follow my orders, then obey them."

"What's the difference between following your orders or theirs?"

"It's different in here," Obi-Wan said and tapped the boy on his chest. "Listen I know it's hard to obey them. But eventually the student will turn into the master. When that time comes, you won't have to follow their orders any more."

"You'll be the master?" the boy asked a bit hopeful. If there was one person he wouldn't mind serving under it would be Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan who was so different than everyone else. The boy wondered if perhaps his mother had been like Obi-Wan. Kind and caring and strong. Very strong. The boy had seen Obi-Wan use the Force so effortlessly. When Obi-Wan was the boy's teacher, he gave warm compliments and encouragements. He pushed the boy, but never too far. The boy loved learning under Obi-Wan.

Most importantly Obi-Wan didn't take any joy from the boy's pain. Not the way the masters did. The masters were cruel. They took pleasure in seeing the boy writhe and scream in pain. Whenever Obi-Wan was forced to watch on, he took no pleasure. In fact he felt pained too.

The boy also knew that Obi-Wan also received the master's punishments. Obi-Wan knew what it was like, and he could have taken pleasure in seeing someone else displease the masters. Yet Obi-Wan had never done such a thing. When the torture was complete, it was Obi-Wan who always came and collected the boy in his arms.

Yes if there was one person who the boy would willing agree to serve, it was Obi-Wan.

"No," Obi-Wan said as he looked away a bit uneasy.

"Why?" the boy asked. "Didn't you just say eventually the student becomes the master?"

"That's not my role . . . I'm not the student . . . " the young man said still looking away from the boy. The boy frowned. He didn't understand. Weren't the masters also training Obi-Wan? He had seen it. He wanted to press Obi-Wan. He wanted to understand, but he could sense pain coming from the other. The boy felt a bit guilty having caused it.

"I'll obey," the boy said. Obi-Wan looked back over him. "I'll obey  _you. Your_ orders."

Obi-Wan smiled. The boy could not help but smile back. A warm sense of relief flowed through their shared bond and settled over the boy. The pain from his injuries seemed to lessen.

"Then you must obey the masters," Obi-Wan said. "You must play the good student. Until the day you can be free."

 

* * *

 

The memory left Vader feeling a bit hollow and sad. It was quickly filled with a hot burning rage. He saw a large building of the military base. He could sense beings inside of it. He could taste their fear.

 _Tambor thinks he can give me orders?_  Vader mused darkly.  _There is only one person I take any orders from._

All these years Vader had listened to Obi-Wan. Had followed his orders. Had played his part as he had been commanded to do. He put on a good show of it too. His Sith masters thought he had become the willing apprentice. When Vader had inquired via his force bond, Obi-Wan hadn't changed the orders. And if there was a change, Obi-Wan would have sent a message over the commlink.

" _Your orders are to decimate the base," Obi-Wan had said._

A dark feral smile fell across Vader as he came to the door of the building. Thick blast doors protected the inside. They wouldn't last more than a few minutes. Vader's orders had been to decimate the base, and he intended to follow his orders perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vader longs to be closer to Obi-Wan, but then has to face Count Dooku.

They had been summoned to Serenno. Vader had not returned to the manor base. It had been abandoned. Instead he returned straight to the battle cruiser where he was informed right away of the summons. He been given only enough time to shower and change. Vader now sat in pilot's seat of a small starship with Obi-Wan sitting quietly next to him.

"Why have we been summoned?" Vader asked as the ship entered hyperspace. He rotated his seat so it faced Obi-Wan. The older man was stroking his beard clearly lost in thought.

"Obi-Wan?" Still nothing. "Obi-Wan, I want to know what I should expect." Vader stood up and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan snapped out of his thoughts and swatted Vader's arm away.

"Not now, Vader," Obi-Wan said a bit annoyed. He stood up and left the cockpit.

Vader frowned. Obi-Wan had referred to him as Vader. When the two were alone, Obi-Wan always called him Anakin. Either Obi-Wan was angry at Vader or his thoughts were really elsewhere. Vader didn't like either option. He followed after Obi-Wan. Vader found him pacing in the small crew quarters.

"Obi-Wan," Vader said. This time he pushed his concern along the bond. He didn't want Obi-Wan to shut him out or turn away from him again. "Please talk to me." Vader walked over to Obi-Wan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to be punished, aren't we?"

Obi-Wan sighed and finally looked at Vader. Blue eyes meeting warm ember eyes. "Hopefully just me," Obi-Wan said a bit sadly. "You did nothing wrong."

Vader frowned and squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder. "If this is about not following Tambor's orders, then yes I am at fault. Please don't blame yourself for my mistake."

Obi-Wan smiled gently. Oh how such a smile warmed Vader. How it eased the tension in him. Obi-Wan reached up and placed a hand on Vader's cheek. Instantly a sigh escaped Vader's lips as he leaned into the warmth of Obi-Wan's palm.

"The fault lies with me," Obi-Wan said. "I didn't relay the order to you. I knew you wouldn't obey Tambor's orders. I knew you would kill the committee."

"Why?"

Obi-Wan looked down and slightly shook his head, but his hand remained on Vader's cheek. Vader brought up his own hand to Obi-Wan's face, mirroring the gesture. A steady flow of warmth poured into Vader from Obi-Wan's side of their bond. It was as if deep golden warm honey was filling Vader up. It moved and swirled and curled around everything that was Vader. He took a deep breath. He could smell Obi-Wan. His delicious smell. Alluring. Intoxicating. Arousing.

"Obi-Wan . . ." Vader softly murmured. For Obi-Wan to be so affectionate was rare. Usually the only time Vader was physically close to the other was in bed when Obi-Wan allowed him to lay close to him to sleep. With Obi-Wan's touch on his face and Vader's hand on Obi-Wan, it was wonderful.

Then Vader remembered the conversation. "Obi-Wan," he said a bit more controlled this time. "Please let me help. You don't need to protect me anymore. You don't have to do this alone. I'm not a youngling anymore."

Obi-Wan's thumb started to gently rub against Vader's cheek. "Oh Anakin," he said. Hearing that name sent a small delightful shiver down Anakin's back. "I . . . I don't know if I can."

"Can what?" Anakin asked. There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Stop protecting you," Obi-Wan said. His brows furrowed in concern and a sad smile graced his lips. Then he closed the small space between them. He rested his head in the crook of Anakin's shoulder and neck. Obi-Wan was the perfect height for such placement against Anakin.

Anakin slowly wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan. He was afraid if he moved too fast, this would all end. Yet Obi-Wan didn't move as Anakin's arms settled around him and gently pulled him tighter. Anakin let his head rest against Obi-Wan's. He could feel both of them starting to sync up with in the Force. Neither one moved to stop it, and once they're synchronized both let out a warm pleased breath.

The bond between them grew and threaded between each of them, winding them tighter and tighter together. Anakin could fell Obi-Wan's chest rising falling in time with Anakin's. Through the bond Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's trepidation of the upcoming punishment that awaited them on Serenno. Anakin could feel the desperate seeking of comfort. That there is still something in this twisted galaxy to hold on to. To fight for when the pain comes.

Anakin started to leave small kisses in Obi-Wan's hair, while at the same he flooded their bond with love.  _Don't give up_ , he said.  _Don't you ever give up_. Obi-Wan lifted his head off Anakin. He looked into his face with warm eyes. He reached a hand up for Anakin's face, again cupping his cheeks.  _I won't give up on you_ , Obi-Wan's voice echoed through Anakin's mind.  _You're the only good thing in my life_.

The Force bond between them seemed to hum and vibrate. A sense of calm and rightness settled over Anakin. Yes, this was how it was supposed to be. Anakin brought his hand up to Obi-Wan's face. His fingers traced the cheek and jaw and then to the mouth. He slid his thumb back and forth along Obi-Wan's lips.

Then he could hold himself back no longer. His hand drew Obi-Wan's face closer as he leaned forward. Their lips met. There is a startled gasp from Obi-Wan, but he quickly accepted the kiss. Everything else melted away as Obi-Wan opened his mouth and Anakin's tongue slid in. A soft moan escaped Obi-Wan. The heat was growing everywhere the two touched. In their mouths. Along their chests. Along their bond.

Anakin's hand slid into Obi-Wan's hair. He pushed himself into the other. He wanted nothing between them. This is everything Anakin wanted, and it was more than he ever expected. His movements became stronger. He wanted more. He kissed harder. Deeper. As if to devour Obi-Wan. The Force swirled around the two in tempo to their rising heartbeats. Anakin could feel its warmth cocooning the two. It was as if the Force was pleased and encouraging this act. It certainly felt right to Anakin.

Then it all stopped. Obi-Wan had stepped away. A sudden cold emptiness filled Anakin. As if something had been ripped out of him. He wanted it back. It had been perfect. Amazing.

Obi-Wan's face was flushed red, and his eyes sparkled at Anakin. Their bond felt weak compared to the intenseness it had been moments ago. Yet Anakin could still sense a lingering sense of satisfaction, happiness, but it was paired with guilt and shame. Anakin stepped forward ready to reassure Obi-Wan he need not feel bad about what happened. Surely he had felt how right it was. Surely he ached like Anakin to be back together.

"Excuse me," Obi-Wan said before Anakin could say a word. "I'm going to go meditate."

Then he was gone leaving Anakin alone. Anakin returned to the cockpit and sat down in the pilot chair. He had wanted to go after Obi-Wan, but something was telling him it was best not to. Obi-Wan needed space and time to process. He was a reserved man. He always portrayed a calm and collective front. Only in private did Anakin ever see something different. Obi-Wan wasn't used to being vulnerable and open, and no doubt he had just been intimately both. While Anakin was very happy to act on his desires, Obi-Wan always held a certain amount of confinement around himself.

Anakin's hand came up to his lips and gently rubbed back forth along them. The memory of Obi-Wan's lips was hard to forget. There was still a lingering sense of warmth in Anakin's body. He sighed. He wanted more. Desperately. But he would need to patient. He had been for this long. He could go longer.

 

* * *

 

Both Vader and Obi-Wan knelt on the marble floor of the ballroom. Each one down on one knee, their heads bowed. Count Dooku stood a few paces away. He was always a man who loved to make a grand scene. He was an older man with slicked back grey hair and a well-trimmed beard. He held himself regally for even though his Sith name was Darth Tyrannus, he still preferred the name of Count Dooku.

"Lord Vader. Kenobi." The smooth rich voice of the count rolled out across the room.

"Master," the other two greeted in unison.

"I see you both remember who indeed is the master here," Dooku said. There is an edge to his voice. An irritation. A promise of violence. "Vader. Your report on the mission."

"The mission went as planned, master," Vader said keeping his voice even. "I infiltrated the Quellian base with the help of a captured technician. He led me to a high-security communications building, where he was able to access the Republic database by slipping through the Corvus codes." Vader paused to pull out the black chip from his belt. He held it up to show Dooku, but Vader himself did not raise his head to look at the man. "Once the data was secured I proceeded with the second part of the mission as ordered."

"And what were those orders?"

"To decimate the base, master. Leave a bloody message to the Republic."

An almost painful silence fell across the large room. No one moved. There was only the very soft sounds of the three breathing.

"According to the records," Dooku's harsh voice broke the silence. Vader resisted to flinch at the sound. "You received a message from Councilor Wat Tambor. Is this true?"

"Yes, master," Vader replied.

"And what did the message say?"

"To capture a committee of weapon manufacturers that were on the base."

"Vader, you are aware capture means alive?"

"Yes, master."

"And are they alive?"

"No, master. I killed them."

Vader could feel the Force swirling around Dooku. The Dark Side strengthened him in his anger. Vader clenched his fists. He could feel Obi-Wan tense up as well.

"Care to explain why they are dead, Vader?" Dooku said lowly.

"I serve and obey only the masters," Vader repeated the mantra. A lie, but one Dooku believed. "I received no orders that said I should follow any orders from the councilors."

Again another heavy silence fell across the three. "Kenobi," Dooku barked. His tone was much rougher. "Vader's actions can be somewhat excusable, but what of your excuse?" There is no answer. "Did you not also receive a message from the councilor informing you of the committee on the base?"

"Yes, master," Obi-Wan responded. His voice even. It had been trained over the years not to waver in fear.

"Did you relay these new orders to Vader?"

"No, master."

"And why was that?" Dooku growled.

Vader stilled himself as much as he could. He didn't dare turn his head to even glance at Obi-Wan. He kept his gaze down at the floor. His long curls blocked his peripheral vision of the man. Yet Vader kept himself as open as he could along their bond, but Obi-Wan was keeping his side very well shielded.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "I serve and obey only the masters." The Force lightning was already snaking out of Dooku's hands before Obi-Wan had finished speaking. Pain erupted through the bond. Vader flinched, but kept his pose. Luckily, it had been a very brief attack. Vader could sense that Obi-Wan was able to maintain his kneeling pose as well, but his breath was now labored.

"Is that your excuse?" Dooku said raising his voice. "I know you better than that Kenobi. You are not so thoughtless. You were trained to be much more than that. I can expect such things from Vader, but from you- no."

Vader clenched his teeth at the insult, but again did not outwardly react.

"Forgive me, master," Obi-Wan said. His voice was unsteady. "Perhaps I should explain myself better. As Vader has mentioned, we had received no orders from you or Darth Sidious that we are to take orders from the councilors. The Separatist Council is filled with in-fighting, master. I did not want to give the appearance that Darth Vader was a tool that could be easily used whether it be against the Republic, each other, or my either of my masters.

"The councilors are an arrogant bunch. Some are a little too involved in their own personal vendettas and plans. However, so far none of these plans have come to bear fruit. In fact at times they've hindered the masters' plans. If they saw that they could control Vader for one simple mission, where would the requests stop?"

Vader could sense the truth from Obi-Wan. The words said back on the ship haunt the Sith.  _I can't stop protecting you._  Vader was a mix of emotions. On one hand he was warmed at the thought that Obi-Wan went to such lengths to protect Vader. On the other, Vader did not wish for pain and punishment for Obi-Wan. Vader could handle his own punishments.

"I suppose that is a decent assessment," Dooku replied. His voice was calmer. "Regardless, did you not think it would better to listen and bring up your concerns later? Even if the councilor moved you and Vader without my permission, do not think it would have been better to simply follow the orders? The committee could have always been killed later. The councilor could receive a reminder."

"I'm sorry, my master. My actions clearly portray I did not think of that."

Vader doubted it. Obi-Wan was smart and cunning. He thought it all through. He knew exactly what he was doing. Vader couldn't blame him. He wouldn't have allowed the councilors to think they had gained a pawn in Obi-Wan or himself. Already the two had to suffer two masters, they did not need to be chained to more.

"You will have to do better in the future my dear Kenobi," Dooku said. "Much better."

Obi-Wan didn't have time to reply before the Force lightning slammed into him. This time Dooku was not relenting. The ballroom echoed and filled with Obi-Wan's screams. Pained filled Vader's head that tore through his bond with Obi-Wan. He couldn't stop himself from straightening up and watching Obi-Wan writhe in pain as the lightning danced across his form.

It felt like Vader's heart was being shredded into pieces. Each piece was shocked with lightning then disappeared into a puff of black soot. Through Obi-Wan's pain, anger roared inside of him. Vader used all of his effort to keep his gaze on Obi-Wan for if he looked at Dooku he was not sure if he able to show restraint.

Finally the lightning stopped. "Vader," Dooku said. "I expect better things from you as well." Then Dooku turned and left the ballroom.

The moment the door shut, Vader was on his feet at once rushing over to Obi-Wan. Angry red marks snaked across Obi-Wan's skin. His breathing was heavy, uneven, and labored. Vader flooded their bond with soothing emotions. Love. Warmth. Safety. Vader lifted Obi-Wan into his arms and started walking through Dooku's palace. He wasn't surprised that Dooku hadn't punished him. Vader could handle it a lot better than Obi-Wan. The masters knew it was much crueler to simply only attack Obi-Wan, knowing Vader would feel it through their bond.

Vader had figured out how to perform the Force lightning himself. He had witnessed it all his life. All it took was some careful observations through the Force to see how his masters did it. Three years ago both Vader and Obi-Wan were Coruscant undergoing training with Darth Sidious. Obi-Wan was undergoing a long and brutal session of Force lightning from an untrue assumption from Sidious. Obi-Wan's pain had been too much. The anger blossomed in Vader and he unleashed his own lightning on Sidious.

It had thrown the old Sith to the floor. When he picked himself up Vader could sense the pride and the unmatched fury. The punishment Sidious unleashed on Vader compared to nothing else before or after. He had barely survived it. He had been placed in a bacta tank for a week and was in a coma for another three.

After learning how to manipulate the lightning, it also made it easier to withstand it in his body as well. He was able to control the ragged flows of the Force. It was still painful, but nowhere near as painful as it could be. He had tried to teach it to Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan had never been able to master it.

Vader still remembered coming out of his coma. Like always Obi-Wan was there. He sat in a chair near Vader's medical bed reading over a datapad. There was a twinkle in Obi-Wan's eyes as he told Vader what he had done. Vader wasn't awake for long. His body was heavy and tired. As he slipped back into sleep, he clearly recalled Obi-Wan's words.

"I told you. One day the student becomes the master. Then you'll be free."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vader wants some answers so he goes to Dooku, only to discover a terrible truth.

Vader allowed himself time to watch Obi-Wan sleep. He laid in bed next to him. The sickly sweet smell of bacta filled the air. Obi-Wan's skin exposed above the bed covers was crossed with bacta patches. The skin below the covers was also covered as well. Though already knowing the outcome, Vader checked along his Force bond with Obi-Wan. He was in a deep sleep. Vader sent warm soothing emotions across the bond, hoping it would give Obi-Wan pleasant dreams.

Vader noticed he had brought up a hand to stroke Obi-Wan's cheek, but had froze right above the skin. It was still red and raw and most likely any touch would irritate Obi-Wan. Instead Vader moved his hand to Obi-Wan's hair. He very carefully stroked the hair that was on the pillow knowing that at least this type of contact wouldn't pain Obi-Wan.

Vader reluctantly pulled away and as gently as he could, rolled out of the bed. He hoped he hadn't disturbed Obi-Wan too much. There wasn't much use in trying to get to sleep. Without being able to sleep next to Obi-Wan, Vader wouldn't sleep well. His time was better spent elsewhere. He pulled a second data chip from his belt. He quietly moved out of the bedroom into the sitting room of Obi-Wan's suite. There was a desk in the corner with a terminal, holoprojector, and some datapads. Vader sat down and entered the disc into the terminal.

Blueprints and plans of weapons from Oviedo Engineering appeared on the screen. Honestly, it was nothing new or exciting. Why was this that important? Why would it matter if the committee was alive? Vader started to do some digging. After about an hour of searching he discovered an interesting story.

Lorca Oviedo, director of Oviedo Engineering, had a contract with the Republic to supply weapons. He also had a contract with Wat Tambor, the councilor who ordered Vader to capture the engineering committee on Quell. However Tambor's contract wasn't for weapons, it was for information. Oviedo would supply weapons to Republic and thus learn their troop numbers and deployment locations. From the looks of it, Tambor was using this information to his benefit. He wasn't openly sharing all the data from Oviedo. Only when it suited Tambor's need.

He let the Confederacy lose some battles. Then Tambor used his own Techno Union's weapons to beat out the Republic in other battles. That way he was able to boast that his weapons helped win battles, thus ensuring more credits the Confederacy invested into the Union. Vader leaned back in the desk chair.

It would make sense that Tambor wanted the Oviedo committee alive if he had a deal with the company. The company would want some sort of security. The real question was what had Tambor told Dooku. How much did Dooku know Tambor's deal with Oviedo? Then a dark thought formed in Vader's mind. Had Obi-Wan been punished for a mere get-rich scheme? Hot searing anger surged through Vader.

Yet then a new thought entered his mind. How much of this did Obi-Wan know? Did he know about Tambor and Oviedo? Is that why he didn't relay Tambor's orders? Why he allowed the committee to be killed? Because . . . because he didn't want Vader to be used as some pawn in this whole mess? Vader would have to question Obi-Wan later. For now, he would try to get other answers.

Vader took a calming breath before he left. He checked along his Force bond with Obi-Wan, but the other was still asleep. Carefully Vader sealed the bond to Obi-Wan and made sure it was heavily fortified. He didn't want anything he was about to do to leak on to Obi-Wan. Then Vader made his way towards the wing of Count Dooku's rooms.

The masters long ago had made a simple mistake. They thought of a Vader as a simple shell, ready and easy to follow orders. It was afterall how they had raised and groomed him. If Vader had ventured off that path, he was beaten back on to it. As such the masters did not worry about Vader being manipulative nor cunning.

But he was.

Vader finally came across the grand door to Dooku's room. Vader knocked and then waited. After a moment, the door opened. He walked into a large sitting room. A desk sat near large windows. The room was not-overdone. A few tasteful pieces of art, a decorative rug, and a nice vase decorated the space. Everything was of very high quality. It was lush but not ostentatious. Dooku stood near his large desk looking down at a datapad and ignoring Vader. Vader came into the middle of the room and took a knee. He waited for several minutes.

"Lord Vader," Dooku finally said.

"Master," Vader greeted.

"Why have you come?"

If Dooku had been paying close attention to Vader, he would have noticed Vader's hands slightly flinch. "I did not receive any punishment for my insubordination," Vader said evenly.

Through the Force, Vader could tell that Dooku had put down the datapad and was now looking at Vader. "And?" came Dooku's voice.

Yet this time he made sure he added the right emotions. The slight eagerness and desire. "I'm here for my punishment," Vader said. Dooku would read these emotions as sincere. He didn't think Vader could fake it so convincingly. Vader was not capable of such deceptions. Not smart enough for it.

Vader heard Dooku's steps approach and felt a hand grab his curls. His head was snapped back. Dooku stared down at Vader with his usual scowl. Dooku closed the gap between the two. Vader could feel the fabric of Dooku's clothes against his chin.

"You know what to do," Dooku said with a cold smile growing across his face. He pushed Vader's face into his groin. Vader could feel the hardening erection through Dooku's pants. Inside Vader's mind, part of him cringed in disgust but another part of him smiled at how Dooku played into Vader's hand.

When Vader discovered he could perform Force lightning, it had been on accident. Yet it was strong enough to throw Darth Sidious to the ground. Such a pathetic first attempt was enough to knock Vader's fearsome master down? What if Vader had actually mastered the technique? In secret, even from Obi-Wan, Vader practiced using Force lightning. Then a new thought came to him. What else were the masters holding back from him?

That was when Vader approached Dooku. He found it far too easy to seduce the elder Sith. Dooku lusted after Vader's power, mentally and physically. In the end, Dooku wanted to be the SIth Emperor. He wanted Sidious dead. He wanted all the power, and that meant he wanted Vader. All Vader had to do was play to that. He hated every moment he had to be intimate with the man, but it was a price he was willing to pay. When Dooku was lost in his throws of passion, his mind was much more easier to infiltrate.

Vader discovered a great deal from digging through Dooku's mind. Vader's masters were indeed holding back Dark Side techniques from their apprentice. They feared Vader. His masters had told him he was the Chosen One, the Force's own child. Vader knew he was strong in the Force, but what he didn't realize was he was the stronger than his masters. For that his masters feared him. They beat him and forged Vader into their weapon. Their sword. Yet the masters were too afraid to wield that sword themselves. The masters didn't want to get too close to the fire that was Vader. So they chose Obi-Wan as their pawn. He was the hand that wielded the sword. If Obi-Wan got cut down and burned by the power of the Chosen One, so be it. It was no cost to them.

Thus the masters had kept their secrets. Secrets that Vader was owed as a Sith apprentice. Secrets that Vader pulled from Dooku's mind while the fool thought he was dominating and claiming Vader's body. Vader would play the part. He would give out moans of pleasure. The poor fool thought Vader enjoyed Dooku's body, but in fact Vader enjoyed ripping the secrets out of his master's mind.

It wasn't always easy to practice the new techniques, especially when keeping it a secret from the masters and Obi-Wan. Vader had decided not to involve Obi-Wan. If the masters discovered Vader practicing a technique he shouldn't know, Vader did not want any punishment to fall on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan would take any blame he could off Vader. Vader's sweet overprotective Obi-Wan would willingly take on any punishment if meant Vader would walk free of it. Vader didn't want that.

" _The student will turn into the master. When that time comes, you won't have to follow their orders any more."_

As a child Vader had assumed Obi-Wan's words meant that eventually Obi-Wan would grow up into a master. But then Vader came to know the truth. Obi-Wan was not a Sith. Plus a Sith didn't simply become a master with time. Such ideals were wasted on the weak Jedi. Sith earned such a title with the blood of their master. The Sith Rule of Two meant that if one wanted to become a master, the apprentice had to kill their master.

Except their current little Sith family had a problem. They were three Sith: Sidious, Tryrannus, and Vader. Both Tyrannus and Vader were apprenticed to Sidious. As the senior apprentice, Dooku held a title of master above Vader. Both masters wanted Vader as their apprentice. Vader was strong and powerful. Molded into an obedient weapon. Too desirable by both power-hungry Sith. Why suffer an older scheming master or apprentice? When the Clone Wars had started, Vader became more aware of the scheming behind each of his masters. The two older Siths were plotting to kill the other off, most likely once their false war ended and the Sith empire was secured.

Vader was in no hurry to kill off his masters, but he did plan on killing them eventually. It was better to let Sidious and Dooku play their silly war game until the empire was created. Then let one kill the other off. Then Vader would strike the other down, and the Sith empire would be his. Vader loved the idea of the empire. Why should he not? He had been fed and stuffed full of the idea as a child. Vader was the weapon to bring about this glorious new rule into the galaxy. Yet why should Sidious or Dooku be the emperor?

Vader was the Chosen One.  _He_  was to be the one to bring forth this new dark era. Vader should be the one at top.  _Vader_  should be emperor. He loved the idea of no longer being under the masters. There would be no one else above him. He would be the one to give orders. He could finally move the Force in the way he wanted. The galaxy could be crafted anew.

Vader's favorite daydream was picturing how it would go when he finally told Obi-Wan of their masters' demise. Vader would walk up and cup Obi-Wan's face in both of his hands as he told them they were free. They had no more masters. Obi-Wan didn't need to worry about Vader as they both would be safe. Then the fear that lived inside Obi-Wan's mind would melt away. Obi-Wan's love would be able to come out. Obi-Wan would be Vader's. Nothing would be holding them back anymore. Vader would have his empire to protect Obi-Wan. There would be nothing for Obi-Wan to worry about. Everything Obi-Wan had ever wanted in life, Vader would be able to give it.

However Vader wasn't able to ponder on this for long. He was brought out of his thoughts and back in to Dooku's bedroom. Vader was naked on the bed, face down in the pillows. Dooku was thrusting into him from behind. His oily fingers gripping Vader's hips. Vader smiled as he realized the man was losing himself in his pleasures, which meant it was time for Vader to invade the old man's mind.

It was the same trick he used on Obi-Wan. Vader made his own presence like oil on water. He simply slipped pass Dooku's mental shields. Vader started to search for the conversation from Tabmor, but quickly ran into Sidious' presence. Vader reached into Dooku's mind. Dooku and Sidious had recently talked. Very recently. The two had talked after Obi-Wan's punishment. Vader reached into the memory and let it unfold.

 

* * *

 

"How did your meeting with Vader and Kenboi go?" the hologram of the hooded figure of Darth Sidious asked.

Dooku stood in his room with a small holoprojector on his desk. The blue image of the Sith master was projected from it. Sidious wore his dark cloak and hood. The old man constantly favored dramatics.

"It went as I predicted," Dooku said. His words were drawn out. His annoyance clear. Sidious didn't respond, so Dooku kept talking. "They both received Tambor's message. They both ignored it." Again Dooku paused to let Sidious jump in. Again Sidious was quiet. Dooku shifted a bit, but continued. "I can understand Vader's defiance," Dooku said with a small wave of his hand. "He's been trained to only follow orders from you, myself or Kenobi. But Kenobi," Dooku said the name is a lower voice. "There was no excuse."

"He did not offer one?" Sidious asked. Dooku retold Kenboi's excuse to his master. "Did you educate Kenobi on what would happen if he repeated this mistake?" Sidious asked.

"Of course, master," Dooku replied.

"Hmmm. I sense more you have to say. Do not hold back from me, my friend. Speak."

"I think it is time to rid ourselves of Kenobi," Dooku said.

"Oh? And what of Vader? Will you hold his leash?"

"Perhaps . . . or perhaps he no longer needs a leash at all. He's capable enough without Kenobi holding his hand."

"We've tried separating the two in the past. Each time was . . . unsuccessful in seeing Vader become independent. I need not remind you of the incident on Raltiir?"

Dooku waved his hand in dismissal. "Raltiir was three years ago. Before the war. Vader was younger. Still maturing."

Sidious was quiet in contemplation. Finally he spoke. "Perhaps it is time to start preparing for Kenobi's end. However, it must be done carefully. Vader's weakness is his attachment to Kenobi. Done poorly, Vader's wrath will fall on us. But done correctly . . ." Sidious paused and tilted his head back. His closed eyes became visible in the hologram.

"Yes I see it," Sidious said with a smile on his face. "Vader falling and being completely consumed by the Dark Side."

"And what do you suggest, master?" Dooku asked.

Sidious brought his head level. His eyes again clouded in shadows of his hood. "Vader must be the one to kill Kenobi. Not by accident or lost of control, but out of purpose. Out of hatred. It will be all too easy to turn Vader's possessiveness and attachment into jealousy and hatred. We only need to find someone else for Kenobi to turn his attention on. Then have it play out as if Kenobi keeps choosing this other over Vader."

Dooku smiled.

 

* * *

 

Vader couldn't hold on to the memory any longer. His rage was boiling. Swirling. Thrashing inside of him. He barely managed to slip back out of Dooku's mind. He wanted to let himself go while he was still in there. Let his power blast into Dooku's mind. The wonderful imagery of Dooku screaming in pain as his mind turned to mush filled Vader's mind. Brought an inner smile to the younger Sith.

But Vader didn't. Instead he was back in his own mind. Back in the real world of being in Dooku's bed. The only thing keeping Vader from killing Dooku right there was the fear. The fear for Obi-Wan. He had to get him. Right now. Luckily Dooku had finished. He was pulling on a lush robe as he smiled over at Vader. Without a word Vader collected his discarded clothes and stormed from the room. He marched through the palace naked. He cared not who saw.

When he reached Obi-Wan's room, he checked the door panel. He checked the settings making sure they were still calibrated to his personal customizations. When he had left the room earlier, he had set the lock so that no one but Vader would be able to enter the room. No one else had. He unlocked the door, entered the room, and locked it back. Vader mindlessly tossed his clothes to the floor and quickly walked to the bed.

Obi-Wan was still asleep. The bacta patches still covered him. Vader crawled into the bed and slipped under the covers. He settled down right next to Obi-Wan and slid his arm under Obi-Wan's back. Obi-Wan took in a sharp hiss of breath and winced in pain, yet he didn't wake up. Vader let his body line up flush against Obi-Wan's side. Vader could feel Obi-Wan's skin tighten in annoyance. Lastly, Vader wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan's chest and brought Obi-Wan into an embrace.

Vader knew this was making Obi-Wan's injuries flare up. It wasn't comfortable for him, but Vader needed to hold Obi-Wan. He needed to know he was well and safe. He needed to protect Obi-Wan.

Dooku's memory circled around and around in Vader's mind. They were planning on killing Obi-Wan. They were planning on having Vader kill Obi-Wan. But first they planned on making Obi-Wan betray Vader.

Vader's rage boiled over. It grew and grew. It thrashed around him lashing out at the world.  _They dared to take Obi-Wan away from me,_  Vader's mind hissed.  _They dare to kill him._

Vader's rage was a maelstrom. Vader pulled Obi-Wan tighter to him, to keep him safe in the calm of the eye of the storm. Vader could feel the Force reacting to Vader's anguish. It too hurt as Vader hurt after all he was its favorite child. Its Chosen One. The child it had birthed. But also the Force loved Obi-Wan. He had been chosen for Vader. They were meant to be together, not apart. Vader could feel the power being pulled in and sucked into his storm. Vader took a deep breath as he felt the power of the Dark Side of the Force fill him.

Suddenly he had this moment of clarity. He could see the vast amount of power he held. Up until this point he had only accessed a small portion of it. Only in rare occasions had he tapped into its depths.  _No longer_ , Vader thought as he reached out ripped the shields apart that kept him from that power.  _His_ power. As the shields disintegrated, Vader could taste Sidious' touch. Sidious had blocked Vader from his power. His  _true_  power.

Vader had been contempt to let his masters play their games until they killed each other off. Vader would no longer sit idly by. It was time. He wouldn't just kill his masters. That was too easy. He could have done that moments ago in Dooku's room. No, Vader would destroy them. He would take everything that was theirs and either make it his or destroy it.

In the end Vader would have it all. His masters' deaths. The Sith empire. And Obi-Wan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vader has a dream.

It had been a few weeks since Vader had discovered his masters' plot to kill of Obi-Wan. Yet it appeared they hadn't quite enacted on their plan. Or if they had, it was all being done where Vader couldn't see. For now he just had to carry on his duties. Obi-Wan and Vader had been assigned a fleet. Dooku had used the Corvus Code at a listening station. There the Separatists were able to listen in on Republic movement.

The fleet was ordered to go after easy targets. Usually transports or small outposts the Republic thought were secure and needed little security. It was boring. Dooku had assigned Vader his own ship, but of course Vader spent most of his time aboard the main ship. Obi-Wan's ship. However, he now found himself on his ship, a  _Munificent_ -class star frigate. Dooku had ordered Vader back to this shape when he found out Vader wasn't staying on it. Vader was sure Dooku was just trying to slowly separate Obi-Wan and Vader.

As such, Vader's sleep had been poor and restless. He hated not being able to sleep next Obi-Wan. Hearing his heartbeat, feeling his warm body, was relaxing and soothing. When he slept alone, he found the bed cold and hard. Lately when he did finally find sleep, he dreamed. Often he couldn't recall what he had dreamed about. They just left his head feeling fuzzy and his body tired. However, he recalled last night's dream.

 

* * *

 

There was a long and large dark hallway. Though the details were blurred, the design of the building spoke of something grand and rich. A small group made their way down the hallway. The majority of the group was made of troopers wearing white armor, which looked similar to clone troopers yet not completely the same.

One pair of the troopers dragged a Jedi by her arms. Her wrists were cuffed together by thick binders. She was very humanoid in appearance, but clearly not completely. Her skin was silver-hued. Her hair was a silky black, almost blue. She wore no Jedi robe, only her white and tan tunic. She was disheveled looking. Her hair was ruffled and strung in rough clumps. Her clothing had a few blaster burns and tears. Her face was red and it appeared a large bruise was forming on her right jaw. Her narrow, dark eyes burned in anger set amongst a deep scowl on her face.

Behind her another set of troopers dragged an unconscious second Jedi. He was smaller, younger. A padawan. From the looks of it he was a Pantoran with his blue skin and yellow facial markings. His gray-black hair was shorn short, but a padawan braid was easily seen falling loosely off his right shoulder. Unlike the other Jedi, he was completely unconscious.

A few more troopers were escorting the group with a human man leading in front. He was dressed in a gray uniform with insignia that marked him as an officer. However it was not the uniform of the Republic, but like the troopers it was similar. They came to large ornate double doors. Two guards stood on either side wearing blood red armor with long red robes. Both held a long silver Force pike.

The group didn't even pause as the doors swung open as they approached. The red guards were unmoving. The group moved into a cavernous room. Despite the largeness of the room, it appeared darker than the hallway. Darkness clung hear as if it were being generated within. The group crossed the room and came to a stop in front of a series of stairs that led to a single large chair. A throne. A figured sat hidden in shadows.

The officer in front came to one knee and bowed. "Emperor Vader," the officer said. "We've brought the two Jedi criminals. Their lightsabers." The officer pulled out two lightsabers.

"Leave it on the step and leave us," a deep dark voice said from the sitting figure on the throne.

The officier nodded his head, stood up, left the lightsabers as instructed, and started to head back out. The troopers let go of the two Jedi. The padawan simply fell to the floor limp and unmoving. The female wobbled on her legs trying to get her balance under her. The three were soon alone. The Jedi woman finally had gotten her feet steady and she glared up at the darkened throne.

"Such hatred," the deep voice said. "So unbecoming of a Jedi."

The figure, still nothing more than shadows, stood from his throne and started to slowly descend the stairs. He came more into focus. He was dressed in all black synthleather tunic similar in style to that of the Jedi. A long black cloak flowed behind him. A silver lightsaber was clipped to his belt.

The Jedi waiting below wavered. She glanced down at the padawan and then back to the approaching figure. Debate was heavy in her body language and expression.

"Ah but fear suits you much better," the approaching man said with slight amusement. He paused and took a deep breath as if savoring a pleasant smell.

"Vader," the Jedi hissed. "You will pay for your crimes! Your dark rule will not last forever! Even if you kill me-"

A scream cut her tirade short, but it was not from her. It was from the Pantoran padawan. His eyes were wide open, staring unfocused at the ceiling. His back was arched off the floor. He fingers were splayed, curled, and stiff as pain shot through him. The Jedi gasped and turned towards the boy. She took one step towards the boy, but then casted a look back at Vader. Then the screaming stopped, and the boy sunk to the floor. His breathing was deep and labored. His eyes still unfocused.

"You might be wanting this," Vader said. A lightsaber lifted from the step and floated over to her. She caught it in her still-bound hands, yet the cuffs snapped free. The Jedi looked from her lightsaber to Vader to the groaning padawan and back to Vader.

"You want a fight," she said a bit disgusted. She threw her lightsaber to the ground. "If you want to kill me, then kill me. But I will not play into your game."

A small chuckle left Vader. "Are you sure you do not wish to fight me?" She opened her mouth to respond, but then slammed it shut. She snarled at him. "Very well if you don't fight me, that leaves me to put my full attention on your padawan."

Vader brought his hand out towards the boy, who immediately starting screaming in pain again. This time the screaming didn't stop. The Jedi turned to face her padawan. Her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Fear and horror radiated off of her. She glanced back over at Vader then to the boy. After a few more glances, the lightsaber flew from the ground into her hand. The green lightsaber came on with the sound of a snap-hiss.

With a scream, she charged at Vader. His red lightsaber was in hand and quickly activated as she approached. His cloak fell to the ground. Their swords clashed with the familiar hum and hiss of lightsabers. Vader laughed as he allowed the Jedi to push him backward away from the now silent padawan.

Each strike the Jedi made, the sith simply swatted it away. It was clear that the Jedi was not much of a challenge for Vader. Her blows and slashes were becoming more frantic, less refined, more desperate. Vader parried each with a smile. He had yet to go on the offensive.

The Jedi let out a scream. "Fight me!"

"Oh? Has our fight actually started?" Vader laughed. "I guess I shouldn't be that surprised. Any Jedi of skill has already been hunted down and killed. All that our left are the weaklings and the cowards who managed to slither away and hide until they were smoked out. You want me to fight? Very well."

Vader leapt forward swinging his saber down in a powerful arc. The Jedi barely managed to knock it aside and was forced to roll away as the red saber seared and sparked into the floor. She barely managed to make it to her feet when the next sash from the red beam came in low and fast. It singed the edges of her tunic.

She was able to push back two more slashes but she was tiring. His blows were too strong and she had tired herself out earlier. She could see he was smiling, enjoying it all. It was the last sight she saw as the red saber stabbed into her stomach. It was quickly pulled out and stabbed into her heart. The Jedi fell to the floor with a thud.

Vader called the Jedi's lightsaber to his open hand. He latched his own lightsaber back onto his belt then took the Jedi saber in both hands. He snapped the hilt in half and pulled the kyber crystal inside free. He tossed the remaining pieces to the floor. He turned and headed towards the large ornate doors of his throne room. Without looking he casted his hand out towards the padawan. A loud crunching and snapping sound was heard, and Emperor Vader left the throne room.

Four red royal Imperial guards followed as moved through the palace until he came to set of double doors guarded by two more red robed guards. None of them followed him inside. The rooms beyond the doors were a stark contrast to the dark, harsh, and imposing hallways outside. The rooms were light in color with curved columns. Potted plants and tasteful artwork were tastefully placed around. Floor-to-ceiling windows let natural light flood in.

Vader found Obi-Wan standing in front of one of the windows. He was looking at an impressive view of Coruscant while drinking tea. He wore a light and airy top with brown pants. Vader smiled as he made sure his presence was cloaked as he approached quietly. Vader let one arm wrap around Obi-Wan's waist. The other hand pulled on Obi-Wan's shoulder bringing the man into Vader's embrace.

Obi-Wan let out a small started gasp, which brought a curl of pleasure inside Vader. Vader leaned over and brought his mouth to Obi-Wan's face. Vader started to kiss Obi-Wan's jaw. He enjoyed the tickling feeling of the other's beard.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said. Anakin's kisses made their way up the side of Obi-Wan to his ear. Anakin lightly bit on the ear. "Anakin. You've been fighting." Obi-Wan's tone was annoyed. He stepped away, and Anakin sighed as let Obi-Wan go.

"How do you know I've been fighting?" Anakin asked. He had experienced no distress and as such had not sent any of those emotions along their bond.

"You smell," Obi-Wan replied.

"I smell?"

"Yes like fighting. Burnt clothing and ozone."

Obi-Wan placed his tea cup on a nearby table and turned back to Anakin. He looked him up and down and then started to slowly circle around Anakin. Anakin sighed. Obi-Wan was checking him for injuries. Anakin had hoped that by now Obi-Wan would have stopped with his worrying. Anakin was fine, but old habits die hard. Plus Anakin would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he still enjoyed Obi-Wan fretting over him.

"Are you satisfied yet?" Anakin finally asked. "As you can see I'm fine. It wasn't much of a fight anyways." Obi-Wan came to stand in front of Anakin. "I brought you a present," Anakin said as brought out the kyber crystal and held it out. Obi-Wan took it. He turned back towards the window and held the green crystal so it caught the light of the afternoon sun.

Obi-Wan walked away and Anakin followed after. They made their way through the private rooms that made up the royal residence. Obi-Wan walked into a small room with no windows. It was a storage room and was a bit cluttered with oddly matched furniture and objects. In the middle of the room sat a large wooden chest. Obi-Wan approached it and opened it. The chest was filled with kyber crystals. Most were blue and green, but there were a few of other colors. Vader knew at least two of them were red. Obi-Wan tossed the new crystal into the chest and closed it.

"Ever decided what you're going to do with them? Blow something up with them?" Anakin asked. "Or just keep them in the trunk? Let them be forgotten like their owners?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer as he made his way out of the room. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan by the arm and pulled Obi-Wan into an embrace. He leaned in and kissed on Obi-Wan the lips. Anakin savored the taste of Obi-Wan. The heat was growing inside Anakin, and he started to pull Obi-Wan towards the bedroom.

"No, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he weakly pulled against Anakin's hold. Anakin gave an overdramatic pouting face. Obi-Wan only frowned. "You smell."

They were now in the doorway of the bedroom. "You love my smell," Anakin said. He brought a hand to the back of Obi-Wan's head. His hand curled into Obi-Wan's hair. He leaned and left open-mouth kisses on Obi-Wan's neck.

"I love your  _clean_  smell," Obi-Wan corrected. "Go shower."

"Only if you join me," Anakin said in husky voice.

"You're impossible," Obi-Wan said again as he broke free of Anakin's hold. But Anakin had maneuvered them so the only way Obi-Wan could go was into the bedroom or else he would have to pass by Anakin.

"I could make it an Imperial decree," Anakin said as took off his belt and let it fall to floor.

"A decree for what? Outlawing showers? I'm afraid you would have gone too far."

Anakin could only smile as he took off the layers of his top. "Oh? And how would you react to such a law?" Anakin was now shirtless. His chest gleamed in a fine layer of sweat. He closed the gap between them. Obi-Wan didn't back away. He placed his hands on Anakin's upper arms. Anakin couldn't help the smile that grew as he saw Obi-Wan's eyes examine Anakin's figure.

"I might have to rebel," Obi-Wan said with a smile of his own.

"You? A rebel?" Anakin laughed. His hands dipped under Obi-Wan's shirt and lightly gripped his sides. His slid his hands up, bringing the shirt with it. "I would never allow such a thing. I would have to set quite a bounty to bring you back to me."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan teased. "What a wanted poster that would be. What would it say? Wanted: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Suspected of personal hygiene. Use Caution: carries soap and perfume."

Obi-Wan let Anakin pull his shirt off. It quickly dropped to the ground. Anakin ran his hands across Obi-Wan's chest.

"I'll admit," Anakin said lowly. "The idea of taking you in a cell with your hands bound to the wall is very arousing."

This time it was Obi-Wan that pulled them in for a kiss. They lips met and parted. They were both desperate for each other. The hunger growing in both. They were past the point of words. They both pushed and pulled the other towards the large bed.

And the dream faded into darkness.

 

* * *

 

Vader stood amongst the green light of the view screens and terminals of the bridge of his ship. What had this dream meant? He was emperor. Not Sidious. Not Dooku. Him. Vader. As it should be. As it  _would_  be with Obi-Wan by his side. This dream . . . was it a vision? A glance into the future that was to come? He couldn't help but smile. That future was perfect. He would take his rightful place in the galaxy. His masters would be dead, and Obi-Wan would be happy and loved.

"A Republic fleet has exited hyperspace at the listening station," a droid reported. Vader crossed his arms. It wouldn't be long now. The Republic forces should be focused on a Separatist listening station where the Corvus Codes were being used. The Republic fleet would waste their energy on the fleet around the station.

"Order received," a droid said. "Preparing to jump to hyperspace."

It was only a short jump. Obi-Wan's fleet jumped behind the Republic, sandwiching them between the two Separatist fleets and springing the trap. Vader at once reached out with the Force.

"Jedi," he hissed as he felt the sickened bright light in the Force. His commlink chimed. He brought it out and was quickly met with a small blue hologram of Obi-Wan. His black military styled outfit was sharp. He looked every bit the general he was.

"Vader," he said. His voice was authoritative. Commanding. It sent a small shiver of delight through Vader. "There are Jedi, more than one, on board the listening station. They are most likely there to set explosives. Their main goal is to see the listening station destroyed, not a long battle between fleets. Now they'll be even more pressed to see the station destroyed with our second fleet pinching them in."

"I thought-" Vader started, but was cut off.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "But this battles moves as  _I_  have planned. I don't need anything happening too early. The pieces aren't yet in place. I need you to take your fighter, go to the station, and take out those Jedi. Prevent any sabotage."

A dark curl of pleasure raced up his spine. "Orders specifically regarding the Jedi?" he asked unable to hide his smile.

"Kill them," Obi-Wan stated. The hologram blinked out.

Vader wasted no time in heading to the hangar. He had barked a quick order to the droids on the bridge to prepare his fighter. By the time he arrived, his ship was waiting. His starfighter was a mix of the droid  _Hyena_ -class bomber and the Vulture droid. The combination allowed for a larger sturdier frame to support a pilot and life support systems, but also made it sleek and fast.

At once he jumped into the fighter. He didn't even comm the bridge for flight clearance. He simply took off. Flying had always been a joy to him. He swerved between the clone starfighters. He only shot down a few. Only those who dared to chase him down. He was tempted to join in the dog fight, but that wasn't his orders. He was focused on reaching the listening station where there was hopefully a real and worthy challenge waiting for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vader finally gets to fight some Jedi. Then he has another dream.

Vader landed his fighter in the listening station with no problem. The moment his feet hit the hangar floor, he was reaching out into the Force. It wasn't hard to locate the Jedi on board the station considering they were the only other organics there. Vader tuned his commlink into the station's frequency. The security had been alerted to the intruders and were sending squads to stop the Jedi. However, so far they hadn't stopped them.

Vader ran through the halls of the station. He wore no outer cloak or cape. Those would only hinder him. He couldn't stop the excitement burning inside of him. He was ready to truly fight a Jedi. A true Jedi. One worthy of Darth Vader. He slowed as he got closer to the Jedi's location. He made sure his shields were up and strong.

He was currently a floor below them. He grabbed at the support ribbing of the hallway and climbed his way up. He place a few explosive charges that he had taken from the hangar. He placed them along the walls and ceiling and waited. He had to get his timing right. He closed his eyes and opened his mind to the Force. As always it seemed eager to rush to him. As if it missed him. It pulled him in and quickly enveloped him.

He expanded his senses and at once he felt the two Jedi. The two moved cautiously, but with purpose. Most likely they knew their forces were being cornered in. They needed to move quickly to bring the listening station down. Vader felt each of their steps. Step. Step. Step. They were so close. He could hear them walk above his head. His body ached as his muscles stayed in their tense state. He wanted to move, but not yet. Step. Step. Step.

He ignited his saber. The red beam shot through the floor and into the foot of one of the Jedi. Vader didn't linger. He deactivated his blade, jumped to the ground, and ignited his charges. The ceiling crumbled and fell in large chunks of twisted and seared metal. The two Jedi fell to Vader's floor. He didn't wait for them to get their bearings. At once he dashed forward using the Force to guide him through the smoke. He grabbed the Jedi he had stabbed earlier. His free hand wrapped tightly around the Jedi's upper body, pinning its arms at its side. Vader's red lightsaber snapped to life.

A roar echoed through the hall. A large shape emerged from the smoke. A Wookie Jedi. Vader could hear his Master Sidious hiss in disgust at seeing such a sight of a non-human. It didn't matter to Vader. A Jedi was still a Jedi. And all Vader wanted right now was a good fight. The Wookie growled at Vader. He didn't know Skyriiwook, but he honestly didn't care. He was sure the Wookie was either demanding he let the other Jedi go or cursing at him for being a Sith. Or perhaps both. Neither one would change their fates.

Vader brought his red blade up to the other Jedi's throat. He could now tell this Jedi was a small human or humanoid. Possibly female. He didn't really care. He placed the blade against the skin just so it would burn the skin, but not so it would go any deeper. The little Jedi in his arms screamed and thrashed. Its pain and fear blossomed into the Force. Vader smiled as he soaked it in.

The Wookie howled. It's anger clear. It brought out a blue lightsaber and charged at Vader. He threw the injured Jedi to the ground. He smiled as the blue and red lightsaber hissed as they clashed together. Vader brought his blade back and slashed at the Jedi's side. The Jedi parried the blow. Vader couldn't help but let out a short excited laugh. Finally! Finally someone who could fight!

They moved down the hall. Their blades hissed and hummed as the two continued to exchange blows. There were a few times where one would attempt a Force push or pull, but most of this fight was focused on the blades. The Wookie had strength and size over Vader. His blows were strong and powerful. But Vader had speed. He was able to jump and flip to strike at the Wookie. The only downside was he was confined to this hallway.

There was a nudge in Vader's mind. Obi-Wan was telling Vader to wrap it up. Vader slashed at the wall causing sparks to fly at the Wookie. It howled, but pushed forward. The smell of burnt hair filled the air. The Wookie was pushing Vader further down the hall. Further away from the other Jedi. It was time to swing the battle back the other direction.

Again Vader slashed at the wall. He also slashed at the floor. The Wookie took a step back into a defensive position. Vader dove toward the ground and rolled past the Wookie. The Jedi at once was bringing its blue blade down on Vader's red. Vader flung out his free hand and used the Force to grab the other injured Jedi. The figure flew through the air and landed with a thud nearby. The Wookie was not happy about this. It howled and growled. Its swings grew fiercer.

Vader could only smile and laugh, which only infuriated the Wookie more. There was another nudge from Obi-Wan. This one was more impatient than the last. Vader unleashed an unending series of blows on the Wookie, giving it little time to collect itself for an offense. While it was focused on the defense, Vader used the Force to pull the other Jedi to him. He grabbed the small Jedi by its collar.

He timed it perfectly. He was able to create the opening in his strikes, which the Wookie saw. The blue blade swung down, but it wasn't Vader it slashed into. No, it was the other Jedi Vader flung in the blade's way. The small Jedi fell to the floor with a large smoking slice through it. The Wookie howled in anguish, and Vader only laughed as he savored the grief and pain exploding in the Force.

 _Vader_ , Obi-Wan hissed through their Force bond.  _Get out. Now._

Vader sighed. He wished this fight could go on longer. What would the Wookie do now? Simply give up? Push on? He wouldn't know. With a powerful Force jump, Vader lunged at the Wookie. His blade sliced a furry arm of the beast off. It fell to the floor while a pain growl echoed through the hall. Vader wanted to hack the Jedi to pieces while it was still alive, but another impatient bump from Obi-Wan meant Vader had to end this now. So he simply brought his blade through the Jedi's neck beheading it. He collected both Jedi's sabers and ran back to his fighter.

Obi-Wan was growing beyond impatient and annoyed. He was getting angry. Vader jumped into his fighter and pushed it to full speed. He shot out of the listening station. He was barely aware of the other fighters and debris he dodged around. He let the Force guide him. He felt the explosion in the Force before he felt the vibrations rattle his fighter. He could sense the sudden loss of life from the Republic clones.

He sharply turned his fighter around. He had to shield his eyes with his hand due to the brightness of the explosions. Obi-Wan's planned had worked. When the Jedi didn't report back, the fleet moved in to the destroy the listening station themselves. Once they were close enough, Obi-Wan triggered the disruptor bomb that was planted next to the station's core. The bomb took out the station, the Republic fleet, and the station's defense fleet. Obi-Wan's fleet and a few small Republic ships that had hung back from the battle had been left untouched. Obi-Wan let those ships flee into hyperspace to carry the news back to the Republic.

Vader made his way back to the fleet, but he went to Obi-Wan's ship. He fell into the throng of fighter droids making their way back to the ships. The Republic would count this as win even with the great cost. The listening station had been destroyed. Yet this was all another part in Darth Sidious' grand scheme. The war was not ready to be over. Sidious had yet to amass enough power to form his Empire. For him to get power, he needed more fear into the galaxy. He needed the war to wage on.

Since Sidious controlled both sides of the war, he made sure neither side gained the advantage for long. Sure he allowed both sides to have their victories. There had to be boosts in morale to keep people hopeful. To keep the Senate voting for more power. To keep the Confederacy for paying for more droids. But the only way the Clone Wars would properly end, would be when Sidious allowed it. For now Vader and everyone else was stuck playing these silly little war games.

Once he had docked his fighter, Vader collected the Jedi lightsabers in his hands and made his way to the bridge. As he stepped on to the upper deck, he pausd by the door. A large hologram of Count Dooku was being projected in the center of the bridge. Obi-Wan stood before. His back was straight. His head held high. They were going over reports of the battle.

"Very good, Kenobi," Dooku said in his usual deep voice. "Bring your fleet to the supply station and await orders."

The hologram faded away. Obi-Wan gave orders to the droids to set course and jump to hyperspace when ready. He then turned and eyed Vader. He clasped his hands behind his back and strode confidently toward him. Vader lazily smiled at him as he approached, but Obi-Wan only frowned. Obi-Wan said nothing. He didn't even pause. He just kept walking past Vader and into the hallway beyond. Vader followed him through the hallways until they reached Obi-Wan's room.

The rooms for organics on these droids ships were never large nor lavish. Unless it was Dooku's flagship and Dooku's room. This room contained a bed, a table, a small desk, a few shelves in the wall, and a private refresher. Vader walked into the room letting the door slide shut behind him. He looked down at the Jedi sabers he still held on to.

"Sorry I have yet to the get the crystals out," he said to Obi-Wan. "Give me a minute and I'll-"

He was cut off as he was thrown into the wall with a powerful Force push. Obi-Wan stood right in front of him. He placed a hand on Vader's chest. Vader wasn't met with the normal warm eyes. Obi-Wan's were a cold, ice blue. They cut right into Vader.

"Did you enjoy your playtime?" Obi-Wan said. "It almost cost me my whole plan."

"But I didn't," Vader added.

Obi-Wan's hand slid up Vader's chest until it rested right at the base of his neck. There was a slight pressure as Obi-Wan leaned into Vader. There was a delighted flare of pleasure that sparked in Vader.

"Whose orders do you follow?" Obi-Wan asked darkly.

What was with Obi-Wan? He was usually a bit more calm and subdued. However that wasn't to say Vader didn't like it. He was finding himself very aroused by this situation.

"I follow your orders," Vader said. "I always have. I always will."

"Why?"

That question surprised him. "Because . . ." he started but found he couldn't finish. Obi-Wan's expression softened. His hand slid up Vader's neck to his cheek.

"Because I want you safe. I want you free," Obi-Wan whispered.

They stared into each other's eyes. The ice in Obi-Wan had melted. Vader met with the warm soft eyes of his Obi-Wan. He dropped the lightsabers, and they clattered to the floor. At once his hands were lacing through Obi-Wan's hair as he pulled the others face to him. He couldn't stop himself. Not with Obi-Wan this close. And Obi-Wan didn't resist. In fact his lips were already parted when they reached Vader's.

Their lips locked. Their tongues rolled over one another. Vader took in deep breaths through his nose. He savored this smell of Obi-Wan. This feeling. This taste. The heat inside of him was growing. The connection between the two was humming as they started to come in sync in the Force. But then Obi-Wan pulled away. However, he didn't look ashamed like last time. He smiled at Vader. Vader's heart burst and warmth flooded through him as he took in Obi-Wan's expression. Vader could die right here with that being his last image.

"Get those crystals out," Obi-Wan said. "I'm going to go shower."

Vader was so very tempted to follow him and join him in the shower, but right now Vader needed a cold shower. 

 

* * *

 

That night the two laid in Obi-Wan's bunk. As usual Vader spooned around Obi-Wan with his arms wrapped around Obi-Wan's chest. His head was buried into the base of Obi-Wan's neck. He was so content right here with Obi-Wan in his arms. He closed his eyes ready to get a restful night sleep.

He dreamed.

Once again it was back in the large dark hallway of the previous dream. The troopers were escorting the same Jedi and her padawan. Again they came to the doors of the throne room, which opened silently for the group. The officer led the group to the stairs of the throne and again bowed on one knee.

"Emperor Erus," the officer said. "We've brought the two Jedi criminals. Their lightsabers." The officer pulled out two lightsabers.

Two figures were amongst the deep shadows of the throne. One sat on the throne and the other stood behind it. The one standing started down the steps. Darth Vader stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed the same from the previous dream with the dark tunic and cape. His gold eyes focused on the Jedi. He walked past the kneeling officer and stood right in front of the Jedi. Her dark eyes bore into him and Vader only smiled a feral and dark smile.

Then Vader moved quick and swift. His lightsaber was in his hand and activated with a snap-hiss. With a quick and graceful lunge, Vader brought his red beam into the chest of the unconscious padawan. The Jedi screamed, but it was cut short as Vader brought his blade down across her. Cutting her from shoulder and out the other side by her waist. A sickening thud was heard as her body fell to the ground in two pieces. Vader didn't even give the corpse a second glance. He deactivated his saber and stalked back towards the throne. Without even missing a step, he snatched the sabers from the officer.

"Go," he barked. "And take the mess with you."

The officer was smart enough to not even speak a confirmation. The group silently left. By then Vader had made it back up the steps of the throne. He knelt on one knee in front of the chair offering the sabers up to the shadowed figure.

"My emperor," Vader said as his lips curled into a smile.

Vader looked up. Emperor Erus looked just like Obi-Wan. His auburn hair was brushed back. His beard neatly trimmed. He wore a simple, but elegant black robe with gold trimmings. Yet the biggest difference was the eyes. They were no longer the light blue eyes of Obi-Wan, but a deep gold rimmed in red. The eyes of a sith.

Vader stood and snapped the two lightsabers in half. He dug out the two kyber crystals. The emperor took the two crystals presented to him. He closed his hands around him. Vader could feel the Dark Side of the Force grow around the emperor. Through their Force bond, Vader could feel the dark emotions the emperor was using to channel his power. Hatred. Rage. Greed. The Dark Side poured into the emperor's hands. Then it slowly slipped away. The emperor opened his hands. The kyber crystals were now red.

"Beautiful," Vader said.

The emperor stood up and tucked the two crystals into a pocket in his robe. He slowly walked down the stairs, and Vader followed behind him. The emperor stopped in the spot the female Jedi had fallen.

"Her fear was a beautiful thing," the emperor said. "Shame. It could have been turned into a true masterpiece of terror. You were too hasty, Vader."

"I'm sorry, my emperor," Vader said. "Next time I will make sure the Jedi have a long and painful death for you to savor."

Vader barely managed to dodge the slash of the red lightsaber the emperor held. Vader's own lightsaber was quick to spring to life. Both Sith were cast in a red glow from their sabers.

"Is this how we're going to play our game today?" Vader said in a pleased voice.

"I do believe you owe me," the emperor said equally pleased.

Without a second of hesitation the two charged at each other. The red beams snapped and hummed and hissed as they struck against each other. Vader quickly relieved himself of his cloak. The emperor did the same with his outer robe. Each fighter moved with grace and speed. They were equally matched. Neither was able to advance on the other. The moves were lightning fast and deadly.

The emperor somersaulted into the air and brought his saber down on Vader, causing the two to press their blades against each other in a deadlock. In a quick motion, the emperor pushed the two blades to the side. With his free hand he grabbed Vader's tunic and pulled Vader to him. Their lips crashed together. Their kiss was deep and desperate. Then Vader bit the emperor's lip. In response, the emperor put his palm flat against Vader's chest and Force pushed him away.

However, Vader managed to keep his footing. He licked his lips at the emperor who smiled back. Then the two were back to crossing sabers. The fight moved from one side of the massive throne room to another. The pace never slowed. It looked more like a dance than duel.

Yet the illusion was shattered as the emperor stumbled. Vader took advantage and tripped the other. The emperor fell to the ground and Vader was quick to lock the emperor's saber to the ground with his own. Vader's other hand landed hard on the emperor's chest, pinning him to the ground. Vader's hand slid up the emperor's chest as he leaned in closer.

The emperor's free hand came up to grasp Vader's curls. He pulled Vader in and again their lips met. Vader brought his knee between the emperor's leg and pushed it so it pressed into the emperor's groin. Vader could feel the growing heat as he started rub his knee into the emperor. The emperor's head went back as he let out a moan.

"Do you admit defeat?" Vader purred into the emperor's ear.

The emperor's golden eyes locked with Vader's. "Not yet," he said.

The emperor curled his feet inward and kicked Vader off of him. He quickly jumped back to his feet where once again Vader was waiting with a slash of the saber. After a few blows, the emperor unleashed a Force push. It sent Vader sprawling back into the steps of the throne. The emperor dashed after him, but Vader found he couldn't bring his hands back up. They were pinned to the steps above him with the Force.

The emperor was on top of Vader. His chest flushed with the other. The emperor's lightsaber was deactivated and casted on a step nearby as the emperor grabbed Vader's face. Their mouths quickly found each other. The need was growing between them. The emperor broke off the kiss, and started to leave a trail of kisses down Vader's neck. Vader let out a gasp as he felt one of the emperor's hands moving apart his tunics and unclasped his pants. Vader arched his hips up as he felt the warm hands grab him.

"Do you admit defeat?" the emperor said into Anakin's neck in between kisses. The hands in Vader's pants were starting to move back and forth along Vader's full erection.

"Oh  _Force_ , yes," Vader moaned as he closed his eyes.

The emperor's lips found Vader's once again. "Good," the emperor purred. "Then I will claim my prize."

The dream faded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vader gets sent on a mission.

Vader moved through the lightsaber katas. His red lightsaber hummed as he gracefully moved from one form to another. He found practicing his katas far more peaceful and centering than meditating. The only time he was willing to meditate was if Obi-Wan asked Vader to join him in meditating. However, even then Vader would rather do other things with Obi-Wan.

Thus if Vader wanted to recenter himself in the Force and delve into its welcoming folds, he found he could do so best while wielding a blade. The Force swirled around him. Danced around him. With him. It led his movements through the katas so each movement was smooth and precise. Letting the Force lead his body, he allowed his mind to drift.

He thought about his dreams. He had two one right after the other. They were similar. They both seemed to show a future. One with Vader as emperor, and Obi-Wan living a happy life beside him. The other with Obi-Wan as the Sith emperor, and Vader beside him as his enforcer. Truth was . . . Vader didn't know which future he preferred. He had always thought he would be the Sith Emperor in time. He was the Chosen One. But Vader recalled the Sith Obi-Wan. Those dangerous golden eyes and haunting smile. It caused him to waver in his kata.

Vader had long since given up the thought of Obi-Wan rising to the title of master once Vader realized the other wasn't a Sith and would never be a Sith. Granted Vader only thought that because he knew Sidious and Dooku would never allow Obi-Wan to be a Sith. Was there a future where either of the two made Obi-Wan into a Sith? It was no surprise to Vader that Obi-Wan made a powerful Sith. Vader always knew Obi-Wan was strong and powerful, and that he could be more so if their masters weren't holding him back.

Which future did Vader like better? Perhaps another question was, which future would Obi-Wan want? Vader had yet to talk to Obi-Wan about his this dreams. He oddly felt shy about it. Mainly because they revealed Vader's true feelings towards the other, but surely by now Obi-Wan knew. Right? Granted Vader could just not tell all the details about the dream.

Vader dug into the Force hoping for answers. Perhaps he would see the paths that led to these futures. Or perhaps he would see the catalyst that caused the two futures to seperate. Or maybe the Force would just tell him which path he should take, but of course it wouldn't be that easy. The Force gave no answers.

At the very least, it was very real that Vader's plans and hopes would come pass. The Force would see it. He would kill Sidious and Dooku. Obi-Wan would be safe and alive, and one way or another would be together with Vader. And one of them would claim the throne. Claim the galaxy. It would be theirs for they would be together.

Vader's commlink chimed. It laid on the ground next his boots which he discarded against the wall of the large empty room he had claimed as his training room. He turned of his lightsaber and walked over to the com. It was a message saying Vader was wanted on the bridge. He sighed as he clipped his saber to his belt and slipped on his boots.

Obi-Wan was waiting for him on the bridge. Vader had yet to return to his own ship. He would stay with Obi-Wan until Dooku got annoyed again.

"Lord Vader," Obi-Wan greeted professionally.

"General Kenobi," Vader greeted back with a slight nod of his head.

"You have a mission," Obi-Wan said. There was a certain tenseness in Obi-Wan's face as if he was biting down on his teeth. He wasn't happy with this mission. Vader nodded for Obi-Wan to continue. "Nute Gunray has been captured on Rodia."

Vader couldn't stop the snort that came out. A few of the droids turned and looked at him.

Obi-Wan continued, "He was attempting to get Rodia to join the Confederacy."

"And it horribly backfired on him?" Vader asked no longer able to hold his tongue.

"Yes, it did. Regardless, Rodia is now more loyal to the Republic and Gunray has been handed off to the Jedi and their clones."

Vader perked up a bit. This was starting to get a little bit more interesting.

"Gunray is on the  _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer  _Tranquility_. He is being taken to Coruscant where he will be placed on trial. Due to his status in the Confederacy, he has been given quite the escort. Along with the normal clones, there is also a squad of Senate Commandos, and two Jedi."

Obi-Wan waved his hand and used the Force to turn a holoprojector on. Two squares were suspended in air in front of Obi-Wan and Vader. It showed two Jedi.

"Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano," Obi-Wan said. Vader noted the slight change in Obi-Wan's voice. It was flatter. Drier. Was he trying to pass as uninterested? For Vader it seemed like Obi-Wan was covering up annoyance or anger. Vader was tempted to tap into their bond to see if he could get a read on Obi-Wan's emotions, but decided against it.

"Unduli is an extremely powerful and skilled master," Obi-Wan said with a slight emphasis on master. "She is extremely skilled in the Force and is known to use Form III in dueling. She is not one to take lightly."

Vader couldn't fight the smile down any longer. It would be a true test of his skills to go against a master. The two Jedi on the listening station hadn't given Vader that much of a test. It was fun, but the duel didn't push Vader as he wanted to be push. He needed to be able to face Dooku and Sidious in case it came to using blades when the time came to end them. He needed more experience and better fighting partners. A duel to the death with a Jedi master was just the thing Vader wanted.

Obi-Wan had paused as he glared over at Vader. "This mission, Lord Vader, is a rescue mission," Obi-Wan stated. "Your main objective, your main  _order_ , is to retrieve Gunray unharmed. Simply put: your focus shouldn't be on the Jedi."

Vader let out a small groan.

"Vader," Obi-Wan said softly. "This mission is from Count Dooku. He read the report about the listening station. He's testing you. To see if you can focus and accomplish a mission without getting distracted by your bloodlust." He sighed. "And I agree with him. This is a skill you need to master. You need to be able to push aside your personal desires to accomplish a bigger goal."

Vader glanced down a bit awkwardly. He felt like a young boy again. Obi-Wan placed a hand on Vader's shoulder. Vader looked up to see a small smile on Obi-Wan's face.

"There's no shame in knowing your weaknesses," he said softly. "We are all always learning. Always bettering ourselves. You are not perfect. Neither am I."

Vader let out a small chuckle. "You? Not perfect?"

Obi-Wan removed his hand. "I am anything but perfect."

Under his breath, Vader whispered, "You're perfect to me."

Obi-Wan continued. Vader didn't know whether he had heard that comment or not. Surely he had. "The other Jedi is a padawan, though oddly enough not Unduli's padawan. Not much is known about her. She's the padawan to Master Plo Koon, a member of the Jedi Council. She has been involved with a few Republic battles, most of which have been victories for them."

"Very well," Vader said. "I am to retrieve that sniveling Gunray alive. Is that all?"

"For now," Obi-Wan said. "You leave at once. You'll need to be at rendezvous point in a few hours when the  _Tranquility_  exits hyperspace as it changes vectors for its next jump."

Vader nodded and turned to leave. He felt Obi-Wan connect to their bond.  _Good luck, Anakin_ , he said. A large smile spread across Anakin's lips.  _And remember what I said. Your focus should not be on the Jedi_. Now that their bond was open, Anakin could feel the genuine concern and fear there. Oh, his precious Obi-Wan. Always worrying about him.

 

* * *

 

Vader docked with the droid transport ship. It was a barebones ship. It wasn't meant for organics, but it had a life support system at the very least. It's main purpose was the transportation of droids. Vader didn't have much time to prepare. He would need to find a boarding ship and make sure all droids squadrons were ready.

"Well, well, well," a raspy voice slithered out from the shadows of the hangar. "Look who it is. The  _boy_."

Vader froze as he listened to the voice. He didn't even turn to face it. "What are you doing here,  _assassin_?" Vader hissed.

Asajj Ventress slowly stepped out of the shadows. She was tall and lanky with white skin and a bald head that was decorated with pale purple tattoos. She wore a dark purple outfit with a floor length skirt. Two lightsabers were clipped onto her belt, but she was no Jedi or Sith. She was Dooku's little pet project. Technically her job title was an assassin. Dooku trained her in the ways of the Force. However, she was like Obi-Wan. Merely a disciple. Never a true apprentice, despite whatever lies Dooku may have fed her. There was no more room for any more Sith.

"Count Dooku has sent me here to fetch Nute Gunray. Looks like I'll be . . . overseeing you on this little mission," she said with a smile. "Looks like you still need someone to hold your hand."

Vader narrowed his yellow and red Sith eyes at her. Before he could think of anything to say to her, she spoke up. "Get to a boarding ship, boy. We don't have much time before the  _Tranquility_  jumps out of hyperspace. We have to be waiting or we'll lose them." Ventress turned and stalked back into the shadows. Vader stormed off to find a boarding ship. Once inside he brought up his comm and dialed up Obi-Wan's frequency.

"You didn't tell me I would be working with Ventress," Vader scowled the moment the tiny blue hologram of Obi-Wan appeared.

"I wasn't aware she would be on this mission," Obi-Wan said. "This may be more of a test."

"A test to do what?" Vader asked.

"To play nice," Obi-Wan quipped. "And not to throw childish tantrums. Do your job, Lord Vader." The hologram blinked out.

A message scrolled along the screen in the cockpit of the ship. It was time to disembark. Vader piloted his boarding ship filled with battle droids out of the Separatist ship. He fell into formation with two other boarding ships, one of which contained Ventress, and a squad of Vulture droids.

"I know you're silently fuming over there,  _boy_ ," Ventress' voice came through the comm. "I can feel it in the Force. I can see why Dooku thinks you're not grown up to be on your own yet."

Vader was getting angry by these insults about how young and childish he was.

"How about we make this a bit more fun?" Ventress asked. "How about a deal?" Vader didn't respond. But she continued, "Oh come now. Let's see who is a truly worthy apprentice. Let's see who can get Gunray off the  _Tranquility_ first."

"You are not an apprentice, assassin," he growled at her.

"Then prove it," she teased.

He knew he shouldn't be goaded by her. But at the same time, he was very willing to prove he was better. "Very well," he said.

 

* * *

 

 

The first wave of droids had already infiltrated the Republic ship. They were the decoys for the clone troopers. Ventress and Vader had come to terms of their deal. The first one with Gunray back on the Separatist ship won. That meant disabling the Republic ship from jumping to hyperspace. Vader sensed Ventress was already on the move. It appeared she was off in the direction of the power generators. It was a good way to stop the ship, but most likely it would be flashy and draw attention. There were other ways to disable a ship.

Granted Vader's favorite way was just to kill the bridge crew and possibly just destroy all the equipment. Can't put a ship into hyperspace if there is no one to press the button or even a button to press. But Obi-Wan's warning still hung in Vader's thoughts. Plus he needed to be faster than Ventress. He stalked through the hallways and made his way to a service room. Any clones he came across were quick and easy to kill off. Once at the room, Vader sat down at one of the terminals. He ordered two B1 battle droids to his location.

Slicing wasn't Vader's strongest skill, but he wasn't unskilled in it either, especially when it came to mechanics and engineering. He knew how ships worked, including their computer systems. All it would take were a few simple commands in the system. As Vader finished his work, the ship rocked violently. He scowled as the normal white lights switched into the red emergency lights. Ventress, as predicted, had blown the power generators and brought the emergency power online. She would now be moving to get Gunray, but hopefully she would be slowed down by the Republic forces.

Which worked fine with Vader. He gave the droids their orders, shut the door to the service room, and then blew out the door panel to seal it shut. Then he made his way towards the brig of the ship. He stretched his senses out into the Force. There were so many lifeforms on this ship. He was so used to the silence of life on the droid ships. Now it was just a loud cacophony of light and sound. It was especially annoying considering that almost all the signatures were exactly the same due to the clones. He pushed pass that to find that Ventress was dueling the Jedi master. Vader smiled feeling his victory at hand.

But as he turned a corner, Vader had to step back. His lightsaber was at once in his hand and ignited. A young Jedi jumped around the corner. Her green saber hummed. She was an orange skin Togruta. Oddly enough she wasn't dressed in the standard Jedi robes or tunics. Instead she wore a maroon tube top with a matching skirt and long leather gloves. At least she was more practical in her choice of white leggings and tall boots.

"Sith!" she shouted at him.

Vader only gave out a growl of annoyance. He didn't have time for this. The young Jedi charged at him. She jumped at the wall, used it to push herself up and come down on him from a high angle. Vader of course blocked it with his own saber. The little one flipped over his head. She was quite acrobatic.

He summoned the Force to him. It fought him a bit, but he pushed his will on it. The Force would listen to him. He was the master of it. He didn't have time for a long battle, or even a short battle. This little Jedi needed to be dealt with. Now.

The Togruta padawan had courage, Vader had to give her that. She kept on attacking Vader, though clearly he hadn't fully stepped into the duel. This seemed to get a small rise out of her.

"When are you going to start this seriously?" she asked.

"Oh? Is there a serious threat to me here? I have yet to see one," Vader purred.

The girl huffed and brought her saber down on him again and again. He lazily moved his saber just waiting for the right moment. She knew she didn't have strength against him, so she used her speed and agility. However, he had yet to take the bait. He stayed strictly on the defensive. Then he saw the moment. She jumped into the air and started to twist her body. She was going to use that momentum to bring her saber down on him, but it would never reach. Instead at once Vader unleashed the Force he had been hoarding inside of him. He pushed the Force with both of his hands. The young Jedi was flung down the hallway and landed into a wall with a hard thud.

Vader turned and moved own the hall. He entered the detention block. He kept his saber ignited as he was ready to deal with any guards around Gunray's cell. However instead he found the blue armored Senate commandos dead and an empty cell. Vader marched over to one of the commandos and kicked the body over. Blaster shots. This wasn't the work of Ventress or any Force user. Someone else was in play here.

Vader scowled as he brought up his comlink. "Droids," he barked to the two he had left in the service room.

"Yes sir?" came the annoying voice of a droid.

"Close down all the hangars and escape pods."

"Roger. Roger."

Now if he was the third party, he would be moving Gunray towards the hangar to secure a ship. An escape pod would be too useless. So Vader changed routes and ran towards the hangar. Ventress would soon either finish dealing with her Jedi or the Jedi would finish Ventress. Whoever was left, would turn to deal with Vader. So he ran not wanting to waste any more time.

He ran into a squad of troopers and then a squad of battle droids. He simply cut them both down or threw against the walls with the Force. He wasted no time with them. He ran into the large hangar. At once he noticed a small Republic ship with a blue commando standing near it. He stood at terminal furiously trying to get it open the hangar doors.

Vader lashed out his hand, grabbed the man by the throat with the Force, and drug him over to him. He let the man fall to his knees in front of Vader. An appropriate position for such an annoying worm.

"Who are you?" Vader hissed. "And where is Gunray?"

The commando was taking deep breaths as he moved to calm his breathing. He glared up at Vader and slowly stood to his feet. Vader had already disliked the commando, now he disliked him even more. He gave off a haughty attitude. There was no fear. That was a mistake. There should always be fear for Vader.

"I am Captain Argyus," the commando said. "I am Count Dooku's agent."

"Where is Gunray?" Vader demanded again. His grip on his still lit lightsaber tightened.

"On the ship," the captain said with a wave of his hand. "But the hangar doors are locked down."

Vader reached out in the Force. While he couldn't discern if it was Gunray or not, there was someone on the ship. It was at the moment Ventress ran into the hangar. She was winded and obviously tired. Possibly a bit injured. Vader inwardly smiled at himself.  _And she thinks herself better than me_ , Vader mused to himself.

However, Ventress was not alone. Hot on her tail were two Jedi, including the little padawan from earlier. Vader's eyes swept through the hangar. Then he spotted the emergency equipment on the wall. He deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He ran towards the the emergency equipment, while also bringing up his comm unit.

"Droids! Now!" he barked at them.

"Roger. Roger," came the reply.

Vader jumped the moment he felt the gravity switched off. He reached the emergency equipment panel, ripped it open and pulled out two breathing masks. He turned and pushed off the wall with his feet propelling him into the open hangar. Already the others were floating around a bit helplessly.

Ventress twisted and caught sight of Vader. She eyed the breathing masks. She only scowled as she realized his plan. He only smiled as again he brought up his comm and gave the orders to the droids. At once the door to the hallway sealed shut. There was a sudden quietness to the room. Vader slipped on his breathing.

"Vader!" Ventress shouted. Vader only smiled at her through his mask.

The air vents had been closed. The hangar had been officially sealed off. The room was capable of such things in case the force field that protected the interior of the hangar from wild space broke. The room was slowly losing its oxygen. Something the Jedi and the captain were realizing as well.

Vader pushed with the Force against the floor to keep him going towards the ship. It was gently floating as well. He made it to the loading ramp. He grabbed on to the door handles and swung himself inside. He found Gunray gasping for air inside and he threw the extra breathing mask at the green Neimoidian. Vader continued using the walls of the ship to pull himself into the cockpit. At once he fired up the engines, turned on the ship's gravity, and pressed the button to close the loading ramp so he could turn on the air.

He heard a faint scraping noise as well as Gunray giving a shout in alarm. Vader didn't have time to deal with the extra passenger. He closed the ramp and turned the air on. At once he gave the order to his droids to open the hangar doors. As he piloted the ship out, he glanced back in to the hangar. The two Jedi had made it to the emergency equipment. They both now wore breathing masks and watched the ship leave. The captain was still struggling to make his way to the masks. His face was pale and turning blue.

As the ship jumped into hyperspace, Vader turned to see Ventress glaring at him from the cockpit doorway. She looked frazzled and beaten. Vader took his breathing mask off and crossed his arms across his chest. He flashed the assassin a satisfied and arrogant grin.

"I guess it's my win," Vader said.


End file.
